The Curse Of The Neo Monkey
by xthedarkone
Summary: A tale with Ron and a davastating Curse that consumes him and unleashes an Anciant Evil.I decided to rewrite this fic and brake it down so check it out and tell me what you think. No Flames, I happen to think that this piece is rather original.
1. The Concert

Authors note: Hey there Fellow Kim Possible Fans I'm back and I have decided to rewrite my first and original Fic.

I didn't feel it was as good as it could've been. So now that I'm older and wiser I have decided to do it right so maybe it will gain the respect it deserves.

The problem was I new the Story was good, but seeing as how I didn't have Micro word when I wrote it or really intended it to even go on a Fanfic site it wasn't written to well plus I really needed to brake it into chapters, so here it is please tell me what you think and for any artist out there I'm looking for the chance for someone to do me a pic for this fic.

So anyway here we go…..again, I don't own Kim Possible, I just love telling good stories, and retelling great ones.

Chapter 1

The Concert

The crowd screamed in anticipation as the Middleton stadium came alive with the cheer of fans. Flash lights scattered around the huge building as the millions of eye focused on the stage, which was still bedded in darkness. Soon I spotlight shined down onto centre stage where a certain Naked Mole rat stood in front of a micro phone, after a few adjustments Rufus began the naked mole rap which Ron in beat joined in.

However within the damp rafters of the building to large men were working on a hatch which would give them access to the rest of the building, it was clear by the way they were dressed they were up to no good. The two men wore similar red and black outfits one was watching the back of the other as he worked on the small door "Hurry up will ya!" The guard asked with a level of impatient in his tone. "I'm trying…" the working one replied "Why don't you help?" The bigger man turned and approached him slapping him round the head. "Because Kim Possible is working the security on this charity event, so I got to look out for her, and anyone else who might try stopping use from stealing the……what exactly are we stealing again?"

The two men stood there in confusion until they were shadowed by a female figure whose beautiful posture left them in ore for a few seconds before she snapped at them "You two are hopeless!" There Shego stood her long black hair hanging down her shoulders and her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes consumed her hand in her green Go team glow and slashed at the hatch opening it instantly "We're here to steal some old relic for Dr. D and his new associate, quickly lets go!"

The three jumped into the hatch and made their way to the targets. Backstage of Ron's performance a certain Kim Possible was watching in ore of her boyfriend who was performing for charity. It had been around 5-6 months since the diablo scheme of Drakkens and she found her soul mate in her best friend. Monique however was about to tear her from her day dream "Err Kim, I know you got me back stage, which I really appreciate by the way, but aren't you supposed to be watching the perimeter? In case someone tries stealing all this valuable stuff"

Kim didn't reply for a few seconds as she was still admiring Ron, until she felt Monique's piecing stare burn through her she responded "Huh? Oh sorry Mon, but I promised Ron I would watch his act and I can't brake that promise to him."

"Kim I….." She was cut off however when the stage exploded and Shego along with her two Henchmen came jumping out of the smoke and landing in front of Ron, Shego's hands inflamed. "OK STOPPABLE! STEP AWAY FROM THOSE RELICS AND YOU WON'T GET HURT!"

Before anything else could happen however Kim came hurtling over the three villainous intruders and poised her back against Ron as they both smiled with a huge grin, as if they were sharing the same joke "You were right Ron. They were dumb enough to fall for it" Kim said with a cocky tone in her voice.

"Bad guys always are KP" Ron contributed with the same confident tone. Then Ron grabs Rufus and with all his might hurtles him towards a DJ booth, the crowd goes crazy about this until Rufus begins playing a fast beat rock song to set the mood for a fight.

"You take the goons, I'll take Shego" Kim ordered in her mission voice, Ron simply looked at her and smiled "Business as usual."

Shego began to lose her patients at the couple and decided to interrupt "Enough! Butch, Crusher ATTACK!" The two huge men charge at the pair of young teens with no sign of slowing down. Kim arches her leg up for Ron to give her a boost over the goons. She flew over the men and came crashing down on Shego as the two young women began wrestling on the ground, as the other two men began circling one Ron Stoppable.

"So your names are Butch and Crusher huh, ha this is going to be easy" Ron stated with confidents, ever since the Diablo incident when Ron had that fight with Eric he decided to up his game on mission. So for the past few months Ron had been training with Kim and also he had spent a month at the Yamanuchi School. So Ron now looked at these two men and knew for them to not be a threat.

"You sound pretty confident for a runt of a sidekick!" Butch explained as he noticed the smile on the boys face grow.

"This 'runt' has more gameage then you think!" Ron proclaimed as the two men charged him, with grace and style Ron took to the air and balanced with one hand on Butches head, Crusher looked at his partner and ran to his aid Ron however had other ideas. Ron soon tipped his single handstand on Butches head bringing his feet into Butches back and pushes off, the force knocked him into Crusher and the two of them found themselves fighting for balance at the edge of the stage until Ron came back at them with a flying kick that sent them crashing into the band pit below as the crowd screamed in excitement. Ron walked over to the edge and crossed his arms his smirk not leaving his face "oh and by the way, I'm her partner not her side-kick. Booyah!"

As he played to the crowd he turned to notice Kim had been cornered by Shego and she had her hands inflamed ready to strike. Shego took aim at her red headed foe until out of nowhere she felt a boot plant her in the back sending her hurtling into some sound equipment. After a quick shake off she looked over towards Ron helping Kim to her feet, she regained her statue and smiled at the happy couple "Not bad Stoppable, attacking from behind like that. Makes me think your playing for the wrong team"

Ron then positions himself into a fight stance "There is only one team I play for and that's team Possible….." Kim quickly poised her back to his in a mirroring fight stance to finish "….And Stoppable!"

"Awww. You're finishing each others sentences; you two have come a long way since I first met you. However teen love never lasts, eventually you'll turn against one another it's only a matter of time!" in saying this Shego pulled out a ticking bomb and hurtled it upwards into the rafters of the building "Not much of a question which takes priority, me or that bomb. Later losers!"

The black haired beauty then grabbed the mysterious relic disappearing into the cloud of smoke which still hung from the stage explosion a vanished "What are we going to do?" asked Ron turning to Kim who had already began devising a plan.

She then pulled a face a discovery, as if an invisible light bulb went off over her head "Get your bike and wait at the front entrance I'll throw you the bomb and you toss it in the Lake down the road, think you can make it?"

"No Problem I'm on it" he replied.

The two them then looked at each other and said simultaneously "Be careful" Before Ron could say another word Kim placed a finger over his lips and carried on "Jinx, you owe me a soda." The two of them ran of to their designated areas, Ron snapping his fingers after losing another soda to his girlfriend. Ron always found that whenever Kim placed her finger on his mouth like that he never wanted to talk.

Kim leaped into the rafters putting all that cheer practice to good use as she swung and flipped though the support beams towards the ticking danger, grabbing the bomb she continued her ascent to the roof. Kim made it to the roof, the bomb's timer cloaked 5 minutes, and it was strange that Shego would set the time for so long. She reached the edge of the roof and without thought she hurtled the bomb over the edge hoping Ron will be there.

The bomb soared in mid air for a few moments before Ron came smashing out of the car park on the second floor under the actually stadium and caught the device in mid-air. He landed like professional stunt man and bolted for the lake.

Kim watched on and sighed while muttering "Show off" Ron dived down the long road weaving in and out of on coming traffic, till he could see the large man made lake in the distant. Ron slammed the brake and spun the tail of his bike around to gain some leverage, after pulling a 90 degree skid Ron tossed the bomb with all his might into the lake catching the timer reading 1 minute before he released. The device flew through the air before splashing into the lake, at first nothing happened as it sunk, however when the timer reached zero a huge explosion occurred causing a mushroom cloud of water to rise up then crash back down, a light rain began to pour as Ron spun his bike back round to the direction of the stadium and zipped away.

On his return to the arena he'd just saved Ron was drowned within a flood of flashing lights accompanied with the sound of clicking cameras as the reporters had flocked the stadium like a pack of vultures round a carcass. As Ron dismounted the bike all he heard was question being shouted at him "Ron! Over her Ron, how does it feel to be a teen hero?"

"How long have you and Kim been dating?" Was another shouted question but that reporter was pushed aside by another who shouted.

"Is it true your favourite wrestler is Steeltoe?" Before Ron could even get a word out the larger slightly sweaty Captain Rynfelt intervenes with his Brooklyn accent.

"Ok, Ok let the boy through he has been through enough tonight without you guys bothering him!" The large man guided Ron buy his shoulder into the stadium and away from the hoard of light flashing picture snapping monsters.

As the two made it into the building Ron rubbed his eyes still trying to recover from his exposure from the bright lights. When his sight return he turned to the captain "Thanks Captain"

The man looked down at the blonde haired hero and smiled with the pride a father has for a son "Hey don't mention it, it's what I do. Besides my daughter was attending this charity event you just saved, she only came to see you what with all those posters she has in her room, she is a bit of a fan."

"Really….?" Ron said with a certain level of surprise. He was cut off however as a sweet voice he could never forget echoed the room.

"I bet I know a bigger fan" Kim stated as she walked out of the shadows her arms innocently behind her back.

Captain Rynfelt chuckled at the gesture he heard from the young girl in love "Oh hey there miss Possible. Great work tonight, both of you. Well I better get out there someone has to deal with the press, and it shouldn't be you kids, I'm sure you have other things you want do." He added with a sly grin on his chubby face.

"Just one questioned…." Kim asked "What exactly was stolen?"

He stroked his beard for a moment "Yeah….I think it was some relic, a map"

"What kind of map?" Kim asked with a very slight tone of impatient.

"Maybe I can answer that question miss Possible" The tall man with the British accent said as he as well entered through the shadows, his firm posture stood like a gentlemen's would, he wore a very dashing green suit which was custom fitted to his skinny poise. He looked over at Ron and smiled for a few seconds only to redirect his gaze back towards the red head.

"Oh Miss Possible this is Professor Dickens, world famous archaeologist, he donated the items for the auction." Professor Dickens approached Kim and shook her hand with firm grip as he continued.

"You see the item stolen was indeed a map, but I can't see why anyone would want to steal it, it leads to something which is impossible to attain."

Kim arched an eyebrow. She knew Shego wouldn't steal something fro Drakken unless there was a cynical reason behind it. This curiosity caused her to ask "Why would you say that Professor?"

The skinny man glanced at Ron briefly then set his sight back onto Kim "Well you see it leads to an ancient power….but to obtain that power one needs another power before hand, utter nonsense really"

"Out with it man!" Rynfelt snapped as he losses patients for the mans blabbering.

Another quick look at Ron and the Professor answered "Well the person must first posses Mystical Monkey Power!" The whole room gasped as Kim looked over towards Ron, she knew Ron possessed the power but now there was a new power Ron had an involuntary part in it. It was then she knew she would have to be there for Ron now more then ever.


	2. A Dream and a Journey

Chapter 2

A Dream and a Journey

Four days later and Kim and Ron are sharing some romantic moments to celebrate their relationship, they went eating at one of the finest restaurants in town, then they were dancing under the stars in a beautiful field as the silver crisp night sky hung over them. The two now found themselves on a mountain, they had know idea where they were and they didn't care, they were wearing very formal wear as they stood there, the sun setting behind them. They peered closer to one an other preparing to share a kiss before Kim eased her lips towards his ear and whispered softly her words tickling is neck "Ron, I belie……" before she could finish however the ground from beneath her crumbled away as Kim fell down the mountain side, Ron's feet were frozen and he couldn't move until he heard Kim's screams "RON! HELP ME!" Ron finally manage to throw himself to the ground and stretch out his hand for hers, he was inches within her grasp until a strange force pulled Kim further into the abyss, Ron caught her from falling but the force continued to drag her down. Ron led his eyes down to the source of the thing trying to take away the one he loved.

He was shocked when he saw that it was a hand pulling her down but at the end of this was……him, Ron was looking into his own face, it was him dragging her down his dark maniacal expression gave him Goosebumps it was him but in a way he could never know him to be like….this.

He screamed with all his might only to find himself shooting into an upright position wrapped in a sleeping bag with Kim in their tree house. It was a dream, a horrible nightmare. The commotion taking place was enough to cause Kim to also shoot up in slight shock as she scanned the whole room until her gaze returned to Ron who was staring off into his own world. "Ron…..are you ok?" She asked as he simply sat there, a cold sweat trickling down his face as he gazed into his hands knowing what he had done in that dream, that nightmare. Kim sigh in a very upset tone, she knew what was wrong it had been four days since the concert and this had been happening the first night was the worse so Kim had decided they would camp out every night in their tree house till they stopped. "You want to talk about it?"

Ron looked at Kim in the corner of his eye almost uneven until he shook it off and turned to look deep within her eyes which displayed nothing but love and concern for him "It's just a dream"

"No Ron it's not, it's a reoccurring dream and they don't come without a message or reason" Kim pronounced with a slight fury, she was given four days of 'I'm fine' and 'it was just a bad dream, something I ate' and she wasn't buying it anymore. "I think it is all linked to when that relic was stolen. If you just talk about it I can help you, please Ron, don't shut me out." Before Ron could say a word the sound of the Kimunicator beeping its merry tune "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim famously asked with a mix of tired and upset in her tone.

"Didn't wake you did I?"

"No, Ron and I were already awake" she replied looking over towards Ron as he continued to gaze out into the night.

"That dream again?" Wade asked

"Yeah…"

"Enough…..Wade what have you discovered" Ron snapped not liking being spoken about as the third person.

"Oh yeah, well it turns out the map leads to an area in the rain forests of Cambodia."

"Makes sense, Cambodia is where the Monkey temples were discovered" Kim confirmed as she notice Ron flinch slightly, he was still not a big fan of monkeys.

"Right, but I checked satellite photos and there is nothing there Kim, it's just miles of forest land"

"There wouldn't be a map if it was out in the open" Ron finally said sounding very insightful for him. Kim looked on a little impressed at him then added.

"Good point, so Wade, can you get us a ride?"

"Sorry Kim, but the place has earned a reputation for bringing down planes with its serious weather condition, so I'm afraid if you want a ride you'll have to fly there yourself"

Kim rubbed her chin for a moment in thought until an idea came to mind "Wade, Global Justice have that new jet right…" she noted Wade nod his head as she continued "Well I think they still owe us a few favours give them a call, I think it's time we took that thing for a test run"

"Will do, I'll set it for tomorrow morning, so try and get some sleep."

Kim was about to say her goodbye until Ron intervened "Wait, Shego stole the map right."

"For Drakken…."

"When the only villain we know with Mystical Monkey Power is Monkeyfist" Kim looked at him. Ron had made a good point.

"Maybe the two of them are working together" Wade added to this conversation before Kim concluded.

"Well either way you guys we have to find whatever it is this map leads to and secure it before Drakken can"

Wade nodded his head in agreement whilst adding "Your right, but it's safe to say that no one has it yet due to the fact it took ME so long to read it.

Kim placed a hand on Ron's shoulder giving him a look of sympathy knowing that he has to return to that nightmare again "Ok Wade I'll talk to you tomorrow morning" after Wade gave her the two fingered salute the screen went blank, Kim then turned to Ron "Okay Ron open the sleeping bag, I'm coming in"

Ron's blush knocked him out his current funk as he began to stutter "but…but Kim what about you dads whole 'one sleeping bag each' clause that made your dad agree to this sleeping in the tree house." He was cut off when he found Kim nestling nicely in his sleeping bag and his chest.

"Oh hush Ron, maybe being alone is part of the problem. Maybe if I'm with you they won't occur" She didn't really believe this; she just wanted an excuse to sleep next to him.

The two then went to sleep without any nightmares preparing for what the next day had in store for them.

Meanwhile in the English mountains a castle looms and within Monkeyfist and Shego are studying the map she had stolen from the charity event whilst Drakken sat at his desk with one hand resting his head while the other was strumming the table. Eventually he lost patience "Ahhh! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?"

He caught the gaze he had been given from the two "Hey cool it Dr. D, we're working as fast as we can" Shego snapped becoming quite sick of his whining.

"If you're so bored Drakken why don't you join us" Monkeyfist added taking side with Shego.

"Hey…." Drakken snapped back "….the deal was I provided the map and the means to steal it and we take over the world together and, and….."

"And you have no idea how to read a map" Shego mocked with a smirk on her face.

Drakken scowled towards Shego he had grown very sick and tired of Shego's sass "Silence Shego, anyway why is this map so important that I had to risk coming out of hiding to obtain it"

"Excuse Me!" Shego argued back "you didn't DOOO anything; I was the one who had to fight Kim and get sucker punched by Stoppable with that lucky shot, I was lucky to get out of there."

"Exactly and who was driving the getaway vehicle?"

"Err me as soon as you heard that bomb go off"

Monkeyfist looked on as the two argued like an old married couple, he had enough there were things that needed to be done "Enough! And to answer your question Drakken the map leads to a power so great that when I attain it no feet will be too high and I will become the strongest being whoever lived HA HA HA HAAAAA!"

Drakken waited until Monkeyfist's stopped his manic laughter till he continued "Ok, but why did you wait until the concert to steal this knowing Kim Possible would be there, it's like you wanted her to know"

Monkeyfist recomposed himself and cleared his throat before saying "Well, you're half right."

Monkeyfist noted as the two of them stared at him with surprise and confusion as Shego broke the awkward tension "You mean Drakken was right about something?"

"Half right" Monkeyfist corrected "You see it is Stoppable I want"

Drakken arched an eyebrow in unsurprised confusion "What does that buffoon have to do with this?"

"EVERYTHING!" Shego and Drakken stepped back in shock at Monkeyfists recent out burst until he continued with his calm gentlemen poise "You see Ron and I are the only two people on earth gifted with Mystical Monkey Power. Don't you see, as long as he exists he will always be a threat to me attaining true power, once he is out of the way Kim Possible will be nothing!".

Drakken huffed and rested his hands on his hips in superiority "Well Monkeyfist, if you think the side-kick is a challenge then maybe you not fit to play with the big boys" He stopped noticing Shego had cupped one hand over her eyes and began scanning the room "What are you doing?" Drakken asked annoyingly.

"I'm looking for these 'big boys'" She smiled while Drakken snared at her.

Meanwhile Monkeyfist begins thinking to himself "_Excellent, Neo Monkey Power will soon be mine. And when I defeat Stoppable I'll become the greatest warrior and the world will fall!" _He walked off into the shadows like the ninja he was while Shego and Drakken continued scwabberling. Soon he would attain a power so great and what he had in store for Ron was going to be the icing on the cake, as he departed for a nights rest knowing tomorrow would set everything in motion.

Morning was beginning to rise as a huge building built on a mountain edge just outside of Middleton bathed in the warm red sunlight. Suddenly motion occurred as the side of the build facing the ocean began to move slowly and mechanically as what can only be described as a runway stretch out over the water. Within the building a high powered two seated rocket jet began to rise at the base of the runway. Ron is piloting with Kim behind him in as Co pilot. Suddenly Wade pops up on the screen in front of Ron "Ok when you disengage the ship will automatically return here so when you're done head to the rendezvous where a GJ transport will be ready to pick you up"

Ron simply nodded, he really had his game face on "Got it activating thrusters" Ron then pushed a lever on his right forward and the rockets on the jet ignited the fire burning out the engine as the restraints held it from going anywhere, as another man from GJ announced over the com "Steel Dragon EX, You're clear for launch!"

Wade popped up on screen again to add "I hope you know what you're doing!"

Ron simply stared out the front window and replied "I was just hoping the same thing" with that Ron pushed another lever forward causing their ship to shoot along the runway before departing and flying off into the distance.

The jet bullets across the ocean flying just a few feet above it as dolphins jumped up and swam beside it next they found themselves flying over a nice little town on the coast of Hawaii where their old friends Lilo and Stitch spot the ship and wave.

As they continue on they pass a cruise ship where a little girl holding a balloon also notices the flying wonder, she begins waving franticly until she lets go of her helium filled orb. It floated out of her reach, as she started crying Ron swooped down whilst Kim grabbed the balloon and passed it back to her before the rocketed up into the clouds.

Kim decides to use the solitude of the high altitude to talk to Ron "So….what do you think we'll find when we get there?"

Ron paused before answering "I don't know, but there is something wrong with this I….I can feel it"

"Because of that nightmare you keep having?"

Ron looked back at her "Let's not talk about this" Ron insisted noticing Kim had, had enough of this.

"Why not Ron, what happens in that dream you can't tell me about?" Kim demanded, she saw Ron turn quite again whatever it was he just couldn't bring himself to remember. Kim decided to try a different approach "Ron, we have been dating for about a year but we've been best friends since Pre K. There has never been anything we couldn't share with one another, please Ron don't shut me out, trust me."

Ron looked back at Kim again and smiled warmly, a sight she had not seen for a good few days and it was refreshing "Kim I……" he was cut off however as a beeping sound from his control panel, his smile vanished as he grew serious once again "Prepare to engage". Kim sighed, that beep could not have come at a worse time as she knew Ron was about to tell her everything.

The ship began to descend to the ground as they flew over the rainforest and prepared for whatever evil awaited them.


	3. A Curse reawakened

Chapter 3

A Curse reawakened

The trees within the Cambodian rainforest parted as the force of the GJ jet rocketed over them, the ship piloted by Ron and Kim flew low for a few moments until Ron punched in a few key commands and suddenly his and Kim's seats were lowering and from underneath the ship dropping like a bomb the two were on Ron's bike (bet you were all wondering why I had Ron was piloting) The bike crashed to the ground and swerved slightly. When Ron manage to regain control he continued on towards the destination with Kim wrapping her arms tightly round him for safety (and because she loved to be close to him) they hadn't even noticed the ship had automatically switch to auto-pilot and flown away back to base.

Ron swerved and weaved round tress and rocks until he stopped at the edge of a small hill which led down into an opening, after a quick survey of the area they drove down and parked in the centre, as the path seemed too cluttered to continue. The two dismounted and removed their helmets stretching off there long journey.

Kim pulled out the Kimunicator "Wade, we're at the location and you're right there is nothing here. You sure you translated that map correctly?"

Wade spat out the soda he was halfway through drinking as his genius was questioned "Kim I'm sure, I went over everything and even double checked my work with help from Professor Dickens and he confirmed them"

They were then both cut off as Ron staring off into the jungle said "It's here"

The two paused and looked over at him as Kim asked "What?" Kim asked slightly confused by Ron's claim as he continued.

"I can feel it"

Kim was getting freaked out slightly, Ron never spoke like this "You can feel it….Wade?"

Wade scratched his head and pondered for a moment "I got nothing Kim, there is a lot about Mystical Monkey Power we don't know about and we know whatever this map leads to it is connected to Ron so, I would go with him"

Kim turned towards with a concerned look in her eyes as she said "Ok Ron, lead the way"

The two continued through the jungle pushing trees and bushes bout of the way until they reach another clearing, "We're here"

Kim looks around the clearing scanning everything until see comes across a small Monkey statue that held its hands palm up in the air. She gazed at it for a few moments with a raised eyebrow "We are?" She questioned in disbelief. Ron didn't reply instead he approached the small three foot tall stone monkey and placed his palms onto the large simian hands. Kim watched on as nothing happened then suddenly Ron body became engulfed within a blue light as the ground shook ferociously as a huge stone archway rose from the ground bearing many monkey carvings. Kim looked down into the abyss of the darkness wondering what could lay down its corridors, she snapped her head back round to Ron "H…How did you do that?"

Ron looked up at her to reply "Not sure, just had a feeling to do it, like I already knew" he continued passed her and took the first step on the flight of stairs, this caused the touches aligned on the wall to light revealing it in a dimness of lights. Ron turned towards Kim "Be careful, there is something very wrong here"

"I agree" Kim nodded as they proceeded down into the dark hallway.

The two slowly creep down the damp corridor until they come to fork in their path. One lead into more darkness while the other had a gleam of hope in the form of a bright light "finally a bit of sunlight" Kim stated as she headed towards the warm glow in front of her. Ron watched on until he was struck by a vision of the corridor and the danger it holds. He rushes up towards Kim and quickly pulls her back with all his strength, they fell to the ground as a huge stone axe swung at the air where Kim's head would have been, she turned her head realising that she was on top of Ron "Th….thanks" she rolled off him as they returned to their feet, Ron without a word stared down the corridor of light as Kim stared at him "How did you know?"

Ron faced her with a look of confusion in his eyes "I…..I don't know. I just had a vision. It's like this whole place is familiar some how, like I have been here before"

Kim looked on with concern but with everything that had happened so far she accepted it "Anything else you recognise?"

"All I know is that that corridor leads to a trap and we should go this way"

Kim handed Ron a touch hanging from the wall. There was no use in denying it, Ron had some connection to this strange place and she had to let him take charge "Maybe you should take the lead"

The teen heroes continue down the long dimly lit hallways choosing a different path every time the option rose this went on for a rough hour before they finally came to a huge room without running into any more life threatening surprises.

The room was held up by huge pillars riddled with beautiful and artistic carvings of monkeys. At the end of the hall there stood a large flight of stairs leading up to a stage the middle of which there stood a pedestal only visible by a stream of light seeping through the ceiling. In the centre of the stage stood another pedestal, only this one had a monkey with its palms together, almost in prayer. The monkey was made of Onyx and had two strange black diamonds for eyes that gleamed a haunting twinkle. Ron and Kim approached the base of the stairway and gazed at its peek "That's it" Ron said being so sure of his answer.

Kim followed his gaze then questioned herself on how he could know that until she said with a firm serious tone to tell him she was really focused "Can you sense it"

Ron looked back and for a brief returned to his light hearted self "Well…yeah, but why else would it be the only thing in here?" Kim blushed with embarrassment a she realised how obvious it was, she then quickly giggled nervously as Ron's face return to being serious. He took the first step and said "Wait here"

"What? No way, you and I our in this together"

"NO!" Ron snapped as he spun his head round to Kim she had flinched at his reaction, Ron never spoke to her like this and it scared her the way his eyes stung her like pins and needles in her heart. Ron saw the pain in her eyes and took a deep breath "I'm sorry, I just have a really bad feeling about all this" His words were soft but couldn't stop the tear forming in her eyes, he walked over to her and gently cradled her chin in his hands and stared into her eyes, the last time he ever did that with such love and devotion was at the prom where they shared their first kiss. Kim fought back the tear as Ron said in a soft tone "Please, for me." Kim simply nodded as Ron proceeded up the stairs alone.

As he got halfway up Rufus who had been asleep the whole time poked his head out of Ron's pocket and saw their destination, his animal instincts quickly tell him something was wrong. In a shot he leaps out of his second home and rushes down jumping into Kim's arms. Kim felt her arms vibrate as the naked mole rat shook in fear. Kim stroke him hoping to offer some sought of comfort "My sentiments exactly Rufus" She said, feeling his anticipation of what he felt was happening.

Ron reached the top of the stair way and walked into the centre of the tall stage and up to the pedestal. He was not alone though as he heard the sound of bare feet slowly and gently made there way out of the shadows revealing the simian man known as Monkeyfist, the poised English gentleman approached his blonde haired rival.

"Welcome Ron Stoppable. We have been expecting you"

Ron clenched his fist as he stared at the Monkey man. He hated him more then anything, Ron believed that given the chance good can be found within anyone but not him, Monkeyfist was a monster and Ron would never find a thread of compassion towards him. Ron finally set aside his pure hatred to say something "Monkeyfist...! We?" Ron contemplated on what Monkeyfist meant until it came to him. He snapped his head round back towards Kim whilst screaming "KP WATCH OUT!" It was pointless however as by the time Kim could turn round a green bolt sent her hurtling losing consciousness while Ron was forced to watch "KIM!..." He screamed in fear, then turned back towards Monkeyfist "…..What's this all about Monkeyfist?"

The black haired gentleman slowly approached Ron in the centre of the stage "Power Ron, it's all about power, a power you and I are about to attain!" Suddenly without warning a huge wall of white light erected all around them and the black eyes of the Monkey statue began to glow. "You see Ron the two chosen by Mystical Monkey Power must be present for the transformation to occur, and since you destroyed the four Jade monkey statues back when we first met that makes us the only two people on earth with such power…..well, until now!"

Ron arched an eyebrow towards Monkeyfist confused about what he meant. He wasn't given much chance to think as the glowing eyes of the monkey statue shot out two separate beams hitting the pair of them suspending them in mid air.

Back at the bottom of the stairway Shego stood over an unconscious Kim Possible being quite proud of herself as Drakken joined her. They soon found themselves covering their eyes as the light grew more intense as it began to fade two figures hung in the air resonating with a blue glow before the lowered back onto the centre of the stage.

Ron could feel pins and needles through is whole body as well as something more "WH….What happened?" Ron was confused but not scared which really surprised him. He continued to pat himself down expecting to find something he shouldn't "I can feel my Mystical Monkey Power, it's like it felt back when I first attained it?"

Monkeyfist began to chuckle with a maniac charm "That is not Mystical Monkey Power you feel….brother!"

Ron looked up towards at Monkeyfist not realising what he just called him "It's not……and did you just call me brother?"

The genetic man rose his hands to the heavens above to proclaim "This is NEO MONKEY POWER! We have become more powerful then any being on the face of this earth, even you beloved Kim Possible!"

That news did shock not only Ron but Drakken and Shego who were listening in, the idea of being stronger then THE Kim Possible was a bit much but Ron became quickly confused "Question. Why make me more powerful as well?" he asked in a lighter tone then before but not breaking his focus on the hairy handed adult.

Monkeyfist quickly straighten out his ninja KI and recomposed himself "You see in order for the statue to become active it must sense the two chosen by the Mystical Monkey Power, the one of pure heart and the one of tainted so that it may balance it out. That is why the two of us will control the world together!"

"WHAT!" Both Ron and Drakken shouted at Monkeyfist claim.

"Really" Shego smirked with a very seductive tone on her voice, she never admitted it but she always did find the buffoon rather cute especially when he turned evil a while ago thanks to the moodulator she found him quite irresistible, so she welcomed the idea of him becoming evil again. She was disappointed however when Ron shouted back at Monkeyfist.

"Not likely Monkey boy!" Ron yelled as Monkeyfist made his way towards the stairs chortling to him.

"Oh you say that now but you WILL change you mind, why right this very second it has begun crawling through you" Ron ran to the stairs as Monkeyfist reaches the bottom.

"What is?" He shouts down impatiently as Monkeyfist refused to give him a straight answer. Monkeyfist turns back to him before he leaves to shout.

"THE CURSE OF THE NEO MONKEY!" He noticed Ron's surprise then continued past Shego and Drakken "We must leave now" he said as he walked towards the same doorway.

The two looked at him in confusion as he had forgotten about a certain red head, Shego walked on after him while Drakken stood their and asked "But what about Kim Possible?"

Monkeyfist stopped in the doorway and as he turned his head slightly and looked at Kim with a smug yet sympathetic look in his eye "Leave her. She has a worse fate yet to face"

The three villains make the exit as Kim begins to wake up. At first her vision is blurry until it comes in focus the first thing she looks for is Ron who she finds still standing on the stage, by now the blue aura around his body had vanished "R…Ron!" Kim shouted, she remembered seeing Monkeyfist and Shego sneaking up on her then blacking out. She wasn't given much time to reflect on it as the room began to shake violently Kim quickly pulled out the Kimunicator as Wade's image popped up "Wade what's going on?"

"Just checking" Wade said as he punched the keyboard at lightning speed "Kim it's the temple, it's sinking again you and Ron have to get out of there NOW"

"Best plan I've heard all day" Kim ran towards the exit grabbing a curled up shaking Rufus on her way she then turned and looked up for Ron "Ron come on lets move!" Ron sets off but stops abruptly on at the first step and looks back towards the statue "What's the hold up?" Kim demanded as she saw Ron halt

"I have to destroy it" Ron said looking into the black diamond eyes of the onyx monkey

"WHAT?" Was all she could scream, it was strange usually in this situation Ron was the one who was always running for his life when it got like this.

"This statue is too dangerous to leave here I have to destroy it. If I can just focus my new powers" Kim looked to one side as Ron mentioned this 'new power'

"New power" she whispered to herself. What had happened while she was out? While she was thinking of this Ron approached the Monkey statue and raised his arms to either side of it, closing his eyes he tried to focus which was very hard to do seeing as how the whole building was collapsing around him. Suddenly his arms began to glow white almost like Shego's Go team glow. He slowly positioned his hands around the statue as Kim watched on then whipped the Kimunicator back out to speak to her ten year old genius "Wade what's he doing?"

"Checking" Wade typed so fast any quicker and his fingers would begin to smoke. His computer bleeped and his face was stunned at what he saw "Whoa Kim this is amazing. If this is right what Ron is doing is described by archaeologists as 'the crush of the thousand monkeys' taken from an ancient unearthed tablet it says that only a person with Mystical Monkey Power can focus the strength of a thousand monkeys into their arms and……" Before Wade has a chance to finish his computer begins to beep furiously which caused Wade to jump in fear "Oh no. Kim after a scan of the area with all of the residual energy and fused neutrons flying around….."

"In English Wade" Kim shouted impatiently.

"Ron shouldn't touch the……!" But before Wade could finish Ron grabbed the Statue causing bolts of lightning to fire out of his body, Ron screamed in pain as the electricity surged all around him.

All Kim can do is watch on as the one she loved screamed in unbearable pain all she could do was scream encouragement "RON, YOU CAN DO IT!" Hearing Kim cheer him on filled Ron with a strength he never knew was there, he found himself taking control, his eyes focused on the Monkey as it began to crack then in an explosion shattered in his hands.

He slowly turns and looks down at Kim; he smiles and gives her thumbs up while saying weakly "under control" he collapsed to the ground. Kim gasped and ran up for him using all the strength she had she flung Ron over her shoulder and made her way to the exit. They make it out moments before it the archway sunk back into the ground. Kim looked around for Monkeyfist, Drakken and Shego but they had already gone, she had other things to worry about as Ron was unconscious.

She lay him down on the ground and pulled out the kimunicator once again "Wade call GJ and have them meet us at the rendezvous, and have a medical team on standby, there is something wrong with Ron!"

8 hours had passed and Ron lay in a bed at Middleton general still in an unconscious state as Kim watched on from outside the room. She still was wearing her mission clothes; she refused to go home even to change leaving Ron like this was out of the question. She had cried a river of worry already and now just stood quietly with her hands pressed against the window leading into his room. Her focus was cut short when her mother, who had been working on Ron's mental state, walked down the long white corridor towards her. This was enough to break her silence "MOM. Is Ron alright? Why is he still out cold? Will he wake up? Will he….." she was cut off as Dr Possible held her hands up to calm her down.

"Kimmie, Kimmie Kim calm down Ron is physically fine he has no serious injuries to report of please calm down" Kim finally eased herself as tears began to trickle once again down her cheeks.

"Mom I'm so scared, Ron has always been there when I was scared and now he is the one I'm scared for. I can't take seeing him like this"

She was given a loving hug as she sobbed in her mothers shoulder, this truly was the first time she was alone without the support of the one person who could give it her the best Ron. "We're doing the best we can honey ok"

"What's wrong with him?" Kim asked breaking off the hug and going back to the window.

Her mother joined her at the window whilst pulling a monitor on wheels alongside her inserting a disk she had in her pocket "Take a look at this. It's a recording of Ron's cat scan we took a few hours ago" all of a sudden the monitor lit to life as two sets of wavy lines began to whistle along the screen, one red and one blue. "You see the blue line is running just like any other human frequency should be"

Kim nodded in agreement as her curiosity got the better of her "So what does the red line represent?"

"Well that's just it Kim. This red line shouldn't be here, it is showing another set of brain waves fluxing in Ron's mind"

"Meaning?" Kim asked with a worried unsure tone in her voice.

"It means that there are two consciousnesses fighting for control of Ron's body, Ron and someone or something else….." she then pressed her own hand on the window with her own upset look in her eyes as she continued "….and from the looks of it, Ron is losing!"

Kim gasped as she heard this news, she felt her eyes tearing up again until her mother placed her hands upon her shoulders and looked warmly at her giving her a vote of confidence "Mom what should I do?"

"Get some rest. You can't support Ron if you're exhausted"

"Sorry mom but I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for Ron when he wakes up and I refuse to go home till he is awake"

She was soon being guided by her mom towards the lobby as she resisted her mom said "Just catch a nap in the lobby for a few hours of sleep, Ron will be here when you wake up and if anything changes you'll be the first to know ok sweetie, just please rest for just a little while"

Dr Possible found it easier to guide Kim as she began to walk with her rather then against her "Ok mom I'll try and catch some sleep, but please wake me if anything changes"

"You'll be the first Kim I promise" Ann Possible felt more at ease when she saw Kim walk herself out and into the lobby. She knew deep down however that Kim would find it hard to sleep if she did at all as Ron was forced to fight some unknown force, one she had no idea on what it was. She knew it was up to Ron to fight this unwanted guest and Kim would be he when he woke up, but who would he be?

His head rung and his mind felt like it was spinning out of control. Ron felt cold yet he was sweating. He couldn't tell weather his eyes were opened or not as everything around him was black and bathed in darkness. He looked around but it was so dark he couldn't even see his body. He couldn't even feel his feet on anything solid as if he was floating. He then heard whispers all around him "Your better then her you know" it said. Ron tried to find the source of the whispers until he felt his feet touch a ground, soon Ron was walking through the darkness and shadow trying to find a way out as the same taunt continued to hang in the air.

"Who are you?" Ron demanded as he was answered by a manic laughter which echoed deafeningly around him. Soon Ron found he could not work any further as a wall had appeared in front of him, he tried to back step with no luck as walls had appeared all around him, they began to slowly close in on him Ron became scared as his space was taken away from him until the voice whispered I different tone "Save yourself, use your power" Ron screamed with all his might sending a shockwave of energy outward destroying the walls and revealing the path once again as he carried on down it. The whispering continued becoming more sadistic "You could be the greatest, attain true power!"

"Why are you saying these things?" Ron asked "Show yourself!" he yelled into the shadows he heard the voice laughing back at him.

"As you wish" he said, suddenly a figure appeared and it caused Ron to gasp as he knew the face very well. It was him only it wasn't. The face was his except with a pale white skin and onyx black hair with his fringe slightly spiked up at the front followed up with crimson red eyes.

Ron could only stare at this man who was almost his twin, it was the Ron from his nightmares, the one who took Kim away from him, but this couldn't be Ron, could it? "Who are you?" Was the only thing Ron could even think of saying.

The figured look and smiled at him with a cruel grin "Isn't it obvious? I'm you, to an extent the part of you that you can never be because of that pure heart of yours. I'm your opposite so I guess you can call me…..Nor!" Ron approached within an inch of him and began looking over this almost mirror image of him, Nor simply stood there smirking allowing Ron to except the truth he was being told.

He stepped back and glared at this evil looking doppelganger "What do you want?"

"POWER! That's all I want Ron more Power" Nor screamed at him as he put his arm around him like they were old buddies. "And you know how I can get it" Ron gave him a look that spoke 'I do?' as Nor continued "You see Ron you know the location of the Lotus Blade and you can call it at will. You must call it now"

"Can't you?" Ron questioned while removing Nor's arm from his shoulder.

"Only one of pure heart can call the Lotus Blade, and since I wasn't around when you went to the school where the sword is now kept, I can't find it. So Ron CALL IT!"

Nor grabbed the scruff of Ron's mission shirt which he was wearing in this what Ron had now determined to be some kind of dream. Ron knocked him away and straightens himself out "No way! I'm not helping you, I just gotta wake up and I'll be rid of you"

Ron was haunted as Nor's laughter crept up on him "Very well…." He said looking at him "I guess I'll just have to find it MYSELF!" Nor then forced his hands into Ron's chest causing him to scream in pain, an explosion of energy burst out as Nor slowly disappeared into his body.

Kim nearly jumped out of her make shift bed in the lobby as a huge explosion shook the hospital. She jumped to her feet as nurses and doctors made their way towards the wing where Ron's room was. Kim began to fear for the worst as she ran after them. Her stomach began to tighten as the nurses and doctors made the same turns she was making. She turned the final corner and saw dust filling the air as a small crowd had gathered around the hole which was now Ron's room "No" she whispered to herself as she ran through the crowd and gasped at what she saw. The figure had pale white skin and black spiked hair and was wearing Ron's mission pants and throwing on his shirt as Kim arrived. "Ron!" she yelled praying it was him.

She was very disappointed however when the figure turned around with his fire red pupils glaring at her with an evil smirk risen on his face. Kim was shocked, it was Ron whoever it was it looked just like him, she froze in fear as he spoke in a harsh cocky tone "CALL ME NOR!"

The explosion had caused a huge hole in the window, Nor simply jumped out of it then continued jumping rooftop to rooftop with almost super human ability. Kim ran to the edge still shocked at what had just happened. Her hand shaking she pulled out the Kimunicator and called Wade "Wade call Global Justice. Things just got a lot more complicated" She didn't give Wade a chance to respond as she cut transmission and broke down to her knees and wept. What had happened to Ron Stoppable?


	4. The Betrayal and the Hunt

Authors Note: Like all my fics I don't own Kim Possible, this story however is all mine and I'm spending a lot of time rewriting this story from its script format and it is pretty tough so I apologize if it takes me a while to update the chapters. What can I say, I love to tell stories.

Chapter 4

The Betrayal and the Hunt

Back at one of Drakken's standard private lightning striking lair with a 'haunted island' sigh pitched out on the beach. Shego was sleeping peacefully in her chair whilst her head was tucked into her folded arms on her table, when suddenly an image of Kim and Ron together flashed in her mind causing her to jump upright in her chair quickly scanning her room expecting to find the two of them in there. After she gave herself the all clear she looked back down at the article in the magazine she was reading before she nodded off. It was a double centre page spread with a picture of Kim and Ron in very formal wear at some big wig event in each others arms looking lovingly, it was their first public appearance as a couple with the headline reading 'Best friends, Team mates and now In Love' Shego slung the magazine and disintegrated it with a plasma blast. "Great now I'm dreaming about those losers. I need a vacation."

She got up out of her chair and went for a walk down the corridors to clear her head. She continued walking until she heard Drakken's voice coming from a door which was cracked open slightly "I purpose a toast Monty, here is to us, the future unquestioned rulers of the world!" She heard Drakken state, she slowly moved to peek through the small gap, she knew all the goons had gone home so no one was going to sneak up on her.

She looked in as Drakken and Monkeyfist held up their glasses of champagne, why hadn't they invited her for a drink? Maybe he saw she was sleeping and left her. She watched on as Monty held up and clinked his glass with Drew's "Here, Here." He responded "Soon the prophecy will be fulfilled and I will become Unstoppable!"

Drakken placed his glass down after emptying its contents and pouring himself another glass "Speaking of which, what are we going to do about the buffoon? He now has Neo Monkey power and that makes him as powerful as you, I never thought I would say this but he is a threat now"

Monkeyfist spun the champagne in his glass with his hairy hand and chuckled lightly as he confessed "Do not concern yourself with Stoppable Drew. In time he will join us on his own will" He noticed Drakken confused look as he continued "You see only one of pure heart can posses Neo Monkey Power"

"Meaning" Drakken asked with his usual not picking up the obvious tone.

"Meaning as we speak Ron is being consumed by the darkness. You see when Ron attained control of Mystical Monkey Power I believed it to be chance but I never believed in chance so I did some investigation. You see Drew it has been written in stone that two people would attain Mystical Monkey Power one of pure heart and one of tainted, but there was a being who didn't believe this should be and created a new monkey the Onyx Monkey, and when the two with Mystical Monkey Power came in contact with this Monkey they would both attain this new power and would unleash the darkness from both of them. Ron will soon fall and in his shell a new evil will be born and he will crave one thing"

"What?" Drakken asked still trying to imagine Ron as such an evil being.

"More power" Shego pulled back to gasp at Monkeyfists statement as to not risk being heard. The very thought of Ron being evil scared her, she knew what he was like when he became evil last time and now a new evil was going to be born. She had to listen to the rest as Monty continued to say "Why I bet right now he is out there looking for it" he stated whilst walking towards a nearby window as Drakken joined him.

"Looking for what?" Drakken asked taking another sip of champagne.

"The one thing that can give him more power, the Lotus Blade" Drakken thought to himself for a moment until he remembered Monkeyfist mentioning this sword.

"But you told me that the buffoon lost it a while back?"

"That's what I thought at first, until I had a dream which showed me the Lotus Blade safely back at the school protecting it" Monkeyfist then placed his glass down onto the table and took a seat in a huge chair crossing one leg over linking his fingers over his mouth to think.

Drakken sat in the chair opposite him "So why not go get it? So you can beat the buffoon" He paused as Monkeyfist smirked.

"The Lotus Blade no longer matters to me. I plan to use it as a bargaining chip, to force Ron to join us, when he becomes evil it will be all he cares about and he won't know it's location, that is where we come in, he will swear his loyalty to us"

Drakken rubbed his chin not quite convinced at the monkey mans claims. "If he is truly evil now he is not about to make any promise, we evil doers never keep our promises. He'll turn on us first chance he gets!"

Monkeyfist slowly got out of his chair and stood poured himself another glass of champagne "Well that is the thing Drew. He can't break a promise once he makes it, like myself Ron is bound by his power he cannot go back on his word"

After hearing this Drakken's eyes lit up as it meant one thing "That means you can't go back on your promise to me about this whole arrangement we made?" Shego thought to herself for a moment, what other arrangement had these two nut cases made.

She was shocked however to hear Monkeyfist response "Yes Drakken….." he said insistently "when we take over the world I'll give you Europe, and I will destroy Shego for you when it is all said and done" Shego covered her mouth to hold in the loud gasp she felt creeping up her throat, she then got closer to the crack in the door as Monkeyfist continued "Why do you want her destroyed anyway Drakken? She does good work, it's thanks to her we even have the map at all"

Drakken fiddled with his glass thinking of the good (yet rare) times he had shared with her as he continued "Yes she does do well in her work, however I'm sick of her disrespecting me, she'll be sorry she ever abused her place!"

Monkeyfist rose from his chair as Drakken joined him "Yes Drakken, first Shego then Kim Possible and finally……" Drakken joined him while clinging their glasses together shouts "THE WORLD!"

Shego returned to her room as their Drakken and Monkeyfist's laughter echoed through the hallways as she spoke to herself "So you want to betray me? Well three can play this game!" She stated as she slipped into the shadows plotting her betrayal.

Back at Global Justice headquarters Kim and Ms Director were making their way through constantly slid opening doors. Kim was pulling her gloves on tight as she was already in her mission gear her focus was intense and could cut through steel. She turned to Ms Director who gave her a forced smile, this cold concern she was picking up from Kim worried her and she felt nervous being round her like this. She relaxed slightly when Kim grew a smile and began to speak in her relaxed tone "Thanks for all the help Betty; I know this was asking a bit much but……"

She was cut off by Betty "Not at all Kim, from what you have told me about Nor and everything that has happen it sounds like the entire world is in danger. We were bound to get involved I'm just glad it was sooner then later"

"Did you manage to assemble everyone?" Kim asked as she looked through a notepad she was given by Ms Director.

"Of course, we have placed this matter as Global priority class 1, which means we are putting all our units into this. All that is left is for you, the leader of this new team to brief them on the mission and prepare them for what they are going to face." As they approached the final door Ms Director spoke as it opened "Kim Possible as you requested here is…..Team Possible X"

This new team consisted of Kim Possible as team leader along with Will Du and Dash, Crash and Burn the three members of the now disbanded Team Impossible. As the door slid open the four young men stood to attention as Ms Director walked to the back of the room to observe the briefing as Kim proceeded to the white screen picking up a nearby button "Okay team at ease. Now I know your wondering why it is you have been gathered into this new team. We have a problem in Middleton and it has gone beyond my control I need your help in apprehending this man…."

At that point Kim pressed the button on the remote causing an image to appear on the screen, the image was of Nor from the hospital security camera, this caused the team to gasp as Will Du decided to raise his hand and ask Kim "Excuse me ma'am but isn't that your friend Ron Stoppable?"

This caused Kim to well up and hold back tears, she looked to one side to hide any emotion from the team as she spoke slightly upset in her voice "That…..That isn't Ron. At least, not any more"

"What makes you say that sir?" Dash asked raising his hand. He watched as Kim focused a stern look on him.

"Because I saw into his eyes and it's what I saw" The team looked at each other until Burn built up the courage to ask.

"And what was that….Sir?" Kim looked away again then wrapped her arms around herself; even thinking about what she saw sent a shiver through her whole body.

She hardly looked at the team as her voice trembled with the answer "Hatred. Greed, and a lust for power, the Ron I know is not like that, he has been possessed or he is being controlled, all I know is he is not himself and we must stop him before he can do whatever it is he's planning…." She stopped as Crash went to raise his hand so she finished by snapping "…NO MORE QUESTION!" That caused the team to flinch back into attention.

Suddenly an alarm began to buzz loudly through the building as red lights flashed Ms director ran up to Kim "We have had a sighting on Nor. He was spotted jumping the rooftops around main street Middleton; the call just came in from a Miss Ogre."

Kim turned to the team and returning her commanding tone she said "Ok team this is it, and remember do not underestimate Nor"

The team scrambled out into a large hanger where a huge hover jet was ready to go, they all jumped as the hanger roof slowly opened and the ship rose slowly at first out of the build, when it reached a safe distance it rocketed off into the distance to attain Nor.

A few minutes later the ship was soaring over the buildings as Kim clicked on the Kimunicator, "Wade I have a question."

"Sure Kim, fire away"

"Well I thought you had Ron chipped couldn't you track him?" She noticed as Wade scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"That was the first thing I tried Kim, but there is some kind of disturbance, I think it might be the Neo Monkey Power because it's not transmitting anymore."

"Well, I guess we'll have to find him the old fashioned way then" Kim said in a disappointed tone. Just then Dash places his hand on Kim's shoulder and points down towards a building, running on it however was Nor who was still wearing Ron's mission gear with the adding of a mid length black coat with a hood hanging over his head.

Kim nodded to confirm it was Nor, then the whole team jumped down from the low flying plane, Kim landed in front of Nor stopping him in his tracks as the rest of the team surrounded him Will Du shouted "Nor! In the name of Global Justice Your under arrest!"

Nor simply smirked and chuckled at them and turned back to Kim "No expense spared right K.P? You got the whole gang here"

Kim grew sick looking at him as he called that, 'K.P' was what Ron called her not this evil version, she couldn't help it and just snapped "Don't you EVER call me that! All I want is my Ron back!"

She clench her teeth even harder as Nor simply continued to smile at her with a sinister twist in it "Sorry Kim but I need this body to find the Lotus Blade and I'm not about to let you stop me!"

Kim had had enough she simply pointed her finger towards Nor and yelled at her team "Team Possible X ATTACK!" With that all three dove towards him, Nor continued to smile as he leapt high in the air, the five met in the middle as Nor landed behind Will he pushed his palms into his back throwing him into Dash, then Burn charged at him Nor grabbed his arm and swung him around, he released sending the large red headed man into Crash sending the two flying into Kim luckily she was able to jump over the two men bowling ball she jumps over them and proceeds to attack, Nor jumps again but only high enough to land on Kim's head with one hand and then land behind her, she quickly spun round throwing a punch Nor however caught her fist and began to apply intense pressure. Kim cringed as the pain began to seep through her arm. The team reassemble behind Nor unfortunately he spots them and hurls Kim into them making them topple like bowling pins, that bought him enough time to get away as he began jumping from rooftop to rooftop. As the team picked themselves up they help Kim who just pushes them aside while shouting "DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET HIM!"

The pursuit begins as they follow No jumping from building to building, Nor then pulls out Ron's Kimunicator or R Com as it came to be called and pressed a button after few bleeps were heard he placed it back into his pocket. Nor then jumps down the side of a building and into a dead end ally, where he proceeded to head for the street, he was but however as the former Team Impossible landed at the opening of the ally and charge him. Nor simply smiled and grabbed a nearby metal pole and held out in front of him as the three men crashed into him. Nor put all his weight on the balls of his feet but was continued to be pushed back. Nor however continued to smile as his eyes lit up, the three men became shocked at what they saw and where even more when they came to a halt, they couldn't find the strength to continue moving. Nor then used the momentum to his advance as he pulled back and threw the three men over him and sent them hurtling into the allies dead end wall. Nor sprung back to his feet and smiled at the wreckage before running out to the street. He wasn't running around randomly he was going somewhere, he headed down a street and then leaped up a street light and over to another rooftop where he was met by Will Du.

"You have been more of a problem then I first thought Stoppable, but now it's over" and with that Will pointed his watch towards him and fired, the little suction stuck to Nor's chest, electricity charged through him causing him to flinch slightly however it didn't last as Nor grabbed the line and smiled at him.

"Yes it is" He stated as he pulled the line forcing Will to come flying towards him only to be met by Nor's fist. He was out like a light as Nor continued onward.

Nor reached a deserted bridge which hung over a highway, he began to run across it but found himself stopping in his tracks as Kim landed in front of him with the rest of Team Possible X surrounding himself, he backed into the railings as the five beaten hero's surrounded him. Nor's ear then twitched as he heard a faint noise, whatever this noise was Nor welcomed it as he smiled and looked back at Team Possible X. Kim grew sick at that smug and stepped forward "Give up Nor, it's over"

Nor's Smile continued until he jumped up onto the rail and leapt off. All of a sudden it became apparent to what Nor heard as it approached; it was Ron's bike and had been signalled when Nor used the R com before. He landed perfectly as it passed under the bridge. It rocketed down the road as the team looked on, Kim quickly pulled out the Kimunicator "Wade, shut down the bike"

Wade tapped the keyboard only to have a red alert light blink in front of him, after his quick gasp he spoke "I can't Kim, Nor is somehow blocking my transmission I can't access the bike we….we've lost him"

Kim clenched her fists as she watched the bike disappear into the night "For now!" She declared, this was not over.


	5. New Allies and revelations

Chapter 5

New allies and revelations

Midnight, and on an empty road in the mountains a bike driven by the power hungry Nor zips round the tight twist and turns, one slip and it's a one way trip down the mountain. With no lamps the only light seen is from the headlights of the speeding bike. Suddenly from behind a green plasma bolt fires down and blast the bike of course causing Nor to be flung off however he lands gracefully on his feet with a slid as the bolts continued to rain down, Nor jumped and flipped around the attacks, however they became very old very fast as No stopped and growled "That's it!" Nor threw a punch out towards the last plasma bolt which exploded on impact with his fist, smoke now hung in the air as Shego jumped down within its centre of the shroud of dust, she tried waving it away but it was too thick. Then a pair of eyes lit up behind her glaring at her until suddenly the dust began to hurricane around the two of them, Shego spun round in surprise to see this figure as she spotted his different features, the pale skin, the black hair and the piecing red eyes, she had to admit he looked much more 'her type' but now wasn't the time to think about such things. She charged at him only to have Monkeyfist drop down in front of her stopping her.

"That's enough Shego, I think you got his attention." Shego pouted crossing her arms.

"Too bad, I was beginning to enjoy myself" she said as she walked to one side with Drakken joining her.

"I must admit he does look different" Drakken said as he looked at the 'New Ron' Monkeyfist soon intervened.

"I have a proposition for you Ron….." before he could continue he was cut off by Nor.

"First of Monkeyfist, call me Nor." Drakken grew a confused look as he turned to Shego.

"Nor?" He questioned noticing Shego roll her eyes.

"It's Nor spelt backwards. Duh" Drakken scowled at her as Nor continued to speak with Monkeyfist.

"And secondly if there is anything Ron and I have in common is our hatred of you, so whatever you offer I'm NOT interested!" Nor then turns his back to the Monkey man and heads towards his bike which lay still on the ground the engine still running. Monkeyfist simply smiled and spoke calmly.

"What if I offered you the location of the Lotus Blade?" Nor stopped abruptly in his tracks and turned his head back slightly towards the English gentleman.

"What did you say?" He asked in a dark tone. As Monkeyfist continued to smile, he knew he struck a cord.

"You heard me; I can tell you the location of the Lotus Blade, that is what you seek isn't it?" Nor then quickly turned and approached the man with his proposal.

"Where? Where does the Lotus Blade hide? TELL ME!" Both Drakken and Shego flinched as Nor shouted, Monkeyfist however continued to smirk knowing he held all the cards.

"I will give you the location of what you seek on one condition…" he paused to watch Nor respond with a raising eyebrow "…You must declare you loyalty to me" Nor simply laughed in his face defiantly.

"I could just travel the world and find it without your help!"

"Yes you could Nor…." Monkeyfist responded "…however the hunger for more power will consume you Nor, and each day the hunger grows. Why go through all that when the opportunity you're looking for stands right in front of you?" A few moments passed minutes seem like hours as Nor pondered this suggestion. A few minutes later Nor began slowly bowing to one knee.

"No" Shego whispered to herself, she knew if Nor declared loyalty to Monkeyfist he would use him to destroy her, their plan was coming together and if she didn't do anything they would take over the world, and if that happened she wouldn't be allowed to share in this control as Drakken and Monkeyfist were planning on destroying her.

"Monkeyfist, I swear my allegiance to you" Monkeyfist smiled, knowing Nor couldn't go back on his word. Nor soon returned to his feet "Ok Monkeyfist now tell me where is the Lotus Blade?"

The simian man recomposed himself as he realised he was yet to fulfil his side of the deal "Very well Nor, Like you I also cannot go back on my word so I shall tell you its location. Nor, how do feel about visiting Japan?"

Back in Middleton at the Possible household Kim sits at her computer in the middle of the night tapping the keyboard with the Kimunicator propped up and wade online also tapping keys. Wade broke the sound of clicking keys to say "I've called in all our favours like you asked, we have all our traces out and Team Possible X have spread out looking for Nor, we'll find him Kim I promise."

"Thank Wade" Kim said however she hardly paid any attention as she was still typing and checking all the information that popped up on her screen.

"What are you doing anyway?" Wade asked as she barely manage to tear her gave away from the screen.

"I've linked my computer to the GJ satellites to see if they have picked up anything"

Wade knew that was pointless as his computer already ran through those satellites and nothing came up, he just assumed Kim was going nuts just waiting for something to happen and was trying to a way to take her mind off it. He decided to let her continue as it kept her mind straight "You find anything?" he asked trying to encourage her only to see her frown more. He knew from that she had found nothing so he suggested "It's late, you should get some rest Kim"

"I'm fine, he would do the same for me" she brushed off, there was no way she was going to wait around.

"Kim, be reasonable, even if you do find Nor do you think he'll be more cooperative"

"What's your point Wade?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow not quite sure what he was getting at.

"When you find him you'll have to fight him so you'll need you strength"

Kim sighed, she knew Wade wasn't going to stop bugging her until she finally gave up "Ok Wade you win, let me just check this last page then I'm off to bed K"

"Ok I'll call you tomorrow" Wade said while giving her a two figured salute as the his image vanished from the screen. Kim had no intention on going to bed as she continued to type the keys in front of her unaware that her mother was watching from the doorway of her room.

"Your not planning to go to bed, are you?" Kim jumped slightly as her mother's voice crept up on her she turned round and took a quick glance at her before returning to her screen.

"Finding Nor is more important" Kim said as she rubbed her eyes feeling the fatigue taking effect on her. Ann Possible took a seat on Kim's bed knowing convincing her was going to take a while.

"I know your upset Kimmie, but what do you expect to do when you find Nor?" She asked only to see her daughter continued typing her computer as she replied.

"Reason with him. I know that Ron is still in there somewhere and if I….."

"Kimmie be reasonable…." Ann interrupted "…you tried that and looked what happen to you" Kim gasped as she looked at the hand Nor had grabbed he had done some damage to it as Kim wore a bandage; she made a fist with it and focused her thoughts.

"It's nothing" Kim stated in obvious denial. Ann grew tied off this.

"Nothing? Kim any longer and Nor would've broken you hand. Kim I think it's time you except to fact that Ron is gone and there is only Nor now" Ann was shocked when Kim shot out of her chair and slammed her fist on her computer desk.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kim shouted at her mother. All Ann could do was flinch back in shock, Kim had never raised her voice to her like that and it frightened her. Kim realised what she had just done and sat back down to speck in a soft tone of voice "Ron IS alive in there somewhere, trapped in Nor I….I can feel it"

Ann smiled warmly, she couldn't stay angry at Kim, not when she was going through all this as she said "I hope your right Kim, just please get some rest. Nor will still be there tomorrow ok?"

Kim sighed and decided she was getting very tied as she yawned "Ok mom…and I'm sorry for shouting at you just now it's just…" she paused as she felt her mother hand rest on her shoulders.

"It's ok Kim I understand, you love Ron very much I know if it was your father I would be exactly the same"

"Goodnight Mom" Kim said while the two shared a hug.

"Goodnight Kim" Ann Possible then got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Kim then undressed, as she proceeded to her drawer containing her night pants and top she noticed draped on her mantel piece hung a familiar red hockey jersey, she remembered that Ron had changed at her house before their trip to Cambodia and never got a chance to change back. She picked up the shirt and hugged it tightly, it still had Ron's smell on it, a sweet smell that she had grown a custom to over the years that she now found herself without now, this caused her to shed a few tears. Without thinking she threw the shirt over her head and out it on, it was the only piece of Ron she had left. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes as sleep gently took hold of her and her eyes grew heavy Kim slipped softly to sleep.

Kim's eyes shot open as she found herself in a huge white corridor that seemed to go on forever, Kim using her smart mind and great logic automatically knew it was some kind of dream as she proceeded down the white hallway "Hello, is anyone there?" Kim yelled only to hear her voice echo around her. She continued to walk when all of a sudden whisper could be heard.

"This way Kim" the familiar voice said and "Just follow the path" as Kim proceeded onward she felt the ground vanish from under her but she didn't fall, instead she floated into the intense light slowly growing. Kim squinted her eyes as the light grew more intense soon she couldn't see anything, until two hands appeared from the light and cupped her face leading her towards their origin.

Kim's eyes lit up as she discovered who the voice and hands belonged to as she screamed with excitement "RON it's you" she felt her eyes fill with tears of Joy as Ron floated there in his mission gear.

"Well sought of" he said, Kim looked confused at his claim but simply floated up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly not wanting to let go as he carried on explaining "this is the last piece of me that is not infected with the Neo Monkey Power, it lives in you Kim"

"Me, what do you mean?" She asked none of this made sense to her; she was stunned however by what Ron said next.

"You have to fight Nor again Kim, without your light I can't fight the Curse it's up to you"

"But I have tried that already Ron, Nor is too strong!"

"That's because you held back Kim, you still see him as me and you must look past that, when you fight him again don't hold back!" Ron's tone shocked Kim as she looked away for a few moments and then looked back into his eyes.

"Ok Ron I will I promise" Then Kim felt some force pulling her away from Ron "What's happening?" She asked as she felt Ron slip through her, he simply smiled warmly at her.

"You're waking up Kim, you know what you must do so go and get him"

Kim frantically reached for Ron as he slowly drifted away trying to grab him but no avail "No Ron I don't want you to go yet, please come back!"

"Sorry Kim, but it's time for you to……WAKE UP TO MIDDLETON RADIO I'M YOUR HOST…." Kim shot up out of bed only to hear her radio alarm was going off which was tuned to Middleton radio. As she hit the snooze button the Kimunicator began to buzz off.

Kim noticed tears in her eyes from that dream; she quickly wiped them and answered the Kimunicator as Wade's image popped up on screen "What's the sitch Wade, any news from Global Justice?"

"No sorry Kim nothing and….." Wade paused to notice Kim, first she was wearing Ron's jersey and second her cheeks were red as if she had just been crying Wade continued "…What happened to you Kim you look terrible?"

"It was incredible Wade, I spoke to Ron" Wade gasped as he asked

"You spoke to Nor?"

"No it was Ron in my dream" she watched as Wade rolled his eyes, she scowled at him "What is that supposed to mean?"

Wade scratched the back of his neck as he answered nervously "Well Kim it is only a dream"

Kim shook it off and continued "You don't understand Wade, it WAS Ron he told me about Nor, and the secret to beating him"

Wade rose and eyebrow at this news still not buying into it "Really and what is that?"

"He said next time I fight Nor I can't hold back"

Wade chuckled "Obvious advice, show does sound like Ron"

"You don't get it Wade, the last time I faced Nor, I DID hold back"

"What! Why?" Wade asked stunned at what he just heard.

"He looks just like Ron and….." She felt tears forming in her eyes. Wade spotted that and finished for her.

"I understand Kim" Wade said supportively as Kim wiped her eyes again of the tears.

"Anyway, Wade why did you call?" Wade shook his head he had forgotten why he called till she asked.

"Oh yeah, you got and anonymous E-mail, whoever sent it has information about Nor but they wan to meet alone. To be honest it sounds like a trap"

Kim rubbed her chin "Yeah it could, but any lead is a lead worth following I'll take it, where do they want to meet?"

Wade typed in a few keys "it looks like an abandon warehouse in the Upperton, now I trust it even less"

"Well I'm going, Wade fix me a ride and we'll see how this pans out"

"Your call" Wade stated giving her a two fingered salute before signing off.

Later that night Kim arrives at the warehouse in question to meet her contact. She walked through the damp building as water droplets echoed around her, the building was riddled with holes caused by rust and decay. Kim could hear the scurry of rats and other vermin unaware a pair of green eyes followed her every move. Kim's ear twitched as she heard the something behind her, in a second she stomped the ground causing a small rock to jump into the air, Kim quickly spun round and kicked it the rock towards the glowing eyes which were soon joined by Shego's glowing hands to knock the stone to rubble, Shego then jumped into the scaffolding of the warehouse shouting "Hey, Hey I'm not here to fight"

"Like I'm gonna believe that!" Kim replied hurtling more rocks towards her as she continued "You the reason all this happened!"

"What do you mean?" Shego asked as she continued to jump and dodge the oncoming projectiles being fired at her.

"If you hadn't of stole that map for Monkeyfist none of this would've ever happen!"

"I was just doing my job! But now Drakken is going to have me eliminated soon as he and monkeyfist take over the world!"

Kim jumped up into the scaffolding "Apart from the taking over the world part, I don't see a problem with that plan!" Kim then began throwing kicks and punches which Shego dodges and blocks but does not counter attack to.

"Listen to yourself, none of this was my idea Monkeyfist….." She was cut off when Kim landed a kick to her gut sending her falling to the cold floor below, she landed with a crash into some planks of wood. Shego barely had time to react as Kim dropped down at her like a missile readying herself with another kick. She leaped out of the way as Kim crashed into the same planks destroying any pieces that survived Shego's fall. Kim spun round to continue her assault only to notice her foot had been trapped in the wooden floor. Kim braced herself as Shego had a perfect opportunity to strike yet she didn't, as Kim lowered her guard she saw the pale skin femme fatal standing in front of her.

"What's up, why aren't you attacking?" Kim asked as Shego walked up to her and freed her foot, Kim stood back astonished and half on guard, Shego's new found kindness caught her unaware, when she noticed Shego simply stood there with her hands on her hips she lowered her guarding stance and felt compelled to ask "Ok Shego talk. Why shouldn't I kick your butt right now?"

"Because I can help you find Nor!" She paused to notice Kim's eyebrow rise in disbelief. "Anyway, that Monkey freak joined Drakken because he knows the scientist who owns the relic"

Kim gasped in shock "Professor Dickens? No way!" Kim poised herself for a fight when she saw Shego holding her palms out.

"No it's true, Professor Dickens has been on Drakken's payroll for years, here I have the documents to prove it…" Shego then pulled out a folder which she threw over to Kim and sure enough it contained documents with pay checks to the Professor's name, even with a picture of Drakken and the Professor shaking hands. As Shego continued "The whole idea was to steal the in front of you and the Prof would provide you with everything you needed to find the location so that Stoppable could get the power"

"Why Shego, why would Monkeyfist let Ron become just as powerful?"

"Because Monkeyfist needed Ron's Mystical Monkey Power to attain Neo Monkey Power, he also knew that by doing that Ron would be consumed by the power, what he calls the curse of the Neo Monkey. Now Nor has taken over and allied himself with Monkeyfist and Drakken and now their going after the Lotus Blade to become all powerful. Kim Possible I……I need your help"

Kim simply stared at her and thought about this proposal for a few moments, she had the evidence to back her claim and Shego hasn't actually attacked yet. Kim decided to give Shego the benefit of the doubt "Ok Shego I'll help. So where are we going?"

Shego smiled confidently at Kim to respond in her well set tone "Japan!"


	6. Return to Yamanuchi

Chapter 6

Return to Yamanuchi

In the depth of the Japanese mountains night time looms, and three dark figures pose over a cliff looking down at the secret Yamanuchi ninja school. Nor gazed at the school with a glare "and the Lotus Blade is in there?" Nor asks with a sense of disbelief in his tone.

"Yes it is Nor, come we must attack together if we are to get passed the hoard of ninja" Nor simply smirked with confidents.

"Don't bother, I think I'll take this alone I need a little work out" before Monkeyfist could respond Nor was off running full speed down the mountain towards the unsuspecting school.

"Very well Nor you go and Drakken and I will follow later" Monkeyfist states as Nor makes his charge for the school.

Within the school in the main temple the wise master Sensei sit's in meditation when suddenly a cold breeze whistles through the room causing his eye to shoot open "NO!" He cries, the noise being heard by the school best two students Yori and her brother Hirotaka they rushed into the building.

"What is it Sensei?" Yori asked as Hirotaka helped the old man to his feet as he continued.

"We must prepare the students, an evil spirit approaches that school grounds"

"Who?" The two ninja's asked.

"Stoppable-San!" Yori covered her mouth trying to hold in the gasp.

"Stoppable-San? Isn't he the one who saved the Lotus Blade when I was in America, who would of fought he could become evil" Hirotaka said.

"NO! YOU ARE WRONG STOPPABLE-SAN IS GOOD AND WOULD NEVER TURN EVIL!" Yori screamed in a mix of anger and frustration at this claim being mad on Ron. She calmed down as she felt Sensei rest his hand on her shoulder.

"It is the Curse of the Neo Monkey, I have been feeling it for a few days now, however I knew the evil spirit now controlling Stoppable-San would never find this place but some how he has. Gather the students and seal the gates, we must defend the school and not allow him to obtain the Lotus Blade!" It took only a few minutes for all the students to be aware of the coming threat. They scrambled round the school courtyard grabbing weapons and barricading the huge wooden doors. A few minutes later and they were primed and ready for any apposing threat that dared darken their doorstep. At first nothing could be heard, only the gentle sound of the wind could be heard whistling through the cherry trees surrounding the school after a few moments a huge gust of wind blew through the school sending a shiver down the ninja's spines. After a few more moments a single pair of footsteps echoed from outside the school walls, they grew louder as they came closer and closer. The waiting ninja tighten the grips on their weapons as the footsteps noise rung in their ears. Then they stopped, the wind blew some more as that calm before the storm feeling hung it the stomachs of young assassins in training. Suddenly a large bang caused the door to bend on its hinges making those on the front lines jump in shock but the doors maintain however, a second bang at the door causes them to rumble but they stand tall, sweat now trickles down the face of the nervous ninja as their stared at the unsteady doors as they were near breach. One last burst was all it took as the huge doors toppled to the ground and on the other side Nor stood with his foot still pointing outward from where he had kicked the door down while shouting "BOOYAH!" He scans the area and watches as the ninja stare back at him and shake in fear at his presence. "Honey I'm home!" he yelled. The ninja charged the dark figure as he remained a statue smirking on, Nor raised his hand slowly and aimed his palm out towards them as his eyes lit up, suddenly a great force pushed the charging hoard back like a huge wind was pushing them away. One ninja with a bow staff then solely charged this outside, Nor however found no challenge in this lone fool as he grabbed the staff and spun the ninja around eventually knocking him into his oncoming ninja brethren causing them to topple like bowling pins. Now armed with a bow staff Nor began spinning it masterfully as the ninja attacked from all angles, they were putty in Nor's hands as he tool them all out with barely no effort, just a smirk of confidents.

A few minutes later and the school yard was scattered with beaten ninja as small piles of unconscious student littered the cold ground. Nor then rested the bow staff over his shoulder and carried on walking deeper into the school until he came to the main building, he arrived just as Sensei entered the main temple building holding a long box in his hands. As the shutters closed Yori and Hirotaka stood at the top of the small set of steps poised in their individual fighting stances, Hirotaka checks the details of this intruder and chuckled with a cunning grin as he said "So this is the evil spirit? The great warrior hero Stoppable-San?"

"I can sense great evil within him, brothers do NOT underestimate him" she glared as her brothers arrogance grew further.

"Well I'm NOT impressed sister!" Hirakata was surprised to see the lack of concern in Nor's crimson red eyes as Nor laughed at him.

"I'm not here to impress you I'm here for the Lotus Blade, so don't get in my way or I will destroy you!"

"You will destroy us after you get the Lotus Blade!" Yori stated as her and Hirakata prepared themselves.

Nor chuckled "yeah, you're probably right either way you can't win!" Hirakata poised into the mantis style.

"Well we choose to stop you so as I learned you Americans like to say when I was over there BRING IT ON!" As Hirakata trashed talked Yori open her fans with a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Stoppable-San" She said as her tear hit the ground.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Nor shouted as he took his Bo staff in hand slammed it into the ground causing a shockwave to bullet towards the two young ninja, Hirakata jumped left as Yori jumped right before the shockwave reached them, they landed on two separate buildings opposite each other however Nor choose to face the building roof where Yori had jumped to finish what he started "Ron is gone there is only me now GET USED TO IT!"

"No you are wrong…" Yori protested "I have seen the Lotus Blade and it still senses Mystical Monkey Power, it is a sign that Ron-San is still alive and I know he will fight back when the time is right!"

"Too bad you won't be here to see it!" Nor claimed as he hurtled the staff towards the young ninja girl, Yori leapt into the air and over the spit firing Bo Staff and cut it straight down the centre with her fighting fan. She lands with grace on the ground, however this distraction gave Hirakata an open chance as he hit Ron in the back with a flying kick causing him to stagger towards Yori but before he could retain his balance he is given a slide tackle from Yori, the force sent Nor in the air but before he can even hit the ground he struck from behind with another kick from Hirakata that sent him soaring and crashing into a building. Yori joins Hirakata and the two poise themselves against the other as they watched on, for a few moments nothing happened as the dust hung. Suddenly Nor leaps out of the hole in the wall he was thrown into. The two ninja flinched as electricity sparked around Nor as his smirk although still confident had a hint of anger. It didn't take long till Nor decided to charge them he ran at incredible speed with no sign of slowing down, when he reached the two his image faded as it went straight through them, they stood there in shock as Nor was now nowhere to be seen.

"The Shadow Crawling technique…." Hirakata pronounced as he recognised the move that had been performed "…it takes a lot of skill and power to use it!" he finished as he checked his surroundings trying to find his foe.

"I told you not to underestimate his power" Yori reminded him. They looked all around but they could not find their enemy however his taunts began to echo around them.

"Ha ha ha hahaaaaaaaaa! You can't escape my power just give up already and stop wasting my time!"

"We would rather lose fighting FOR something then just give in to the likes of you, it is the honourable way!"

Nor simply chuckled to reply "Then I shall give you an 'honourable' END!" In saying this Nor appeared balancing on top of Hirakata's head with one hand while his other hand balanced on Yori's head, all of a sudden he banged the two heads together after landing in front of them Nor spin kicks Yori to one side as Hirakata goes to kick Nor in the head, he is caught off guard as Nor grabs his foot and sweeps the other but before the young man could even hit the ground he is met by a kick to his chest thanks to Nor. Hirakata feels his back drag on the cold ground, he only manage to get to one knee till he saw Nor leap high into the air and spun round only to have his foot met Hirakata's face.

"Brother…!" Yori screams as she watches her brother fall to Nor, she felt her teeth gritting as the anger grew inside her, this heartless monster had taken Ron then her fellow students now her own brother had been defeated by him, Sensei was the only one left who had not yet been hurt by this evil spirit as she slowly staggered to her feet to continue "You, You have hurt everyone close to me, I will NOT let you hurt Sensei!" with that Yori charged at Nor, she closed her fans into a stabbing form and aims straight for Nor black heart. Nor however was too quick as he dodged her advance and grabbed her wrist and then sent a thundering knee blow to her stomach causing pain to spread through her body like a wild fire as her eyes shoot open then slowly drifted closed as she lost consciousness, Nor didn't let up as he grabbed her by the hair and tossed her to one side, she crashed and rolled along the ground, Nor approached her beat up body and rose his hands to deliver the final blow until something in the air caught his attention, it was the Lotus Blade Nor could feel it calling out to him. Destroying Yori soon became unimportant as he returned his attention back to the main temple and proceeded inside.

The doors to the temple exploded off their hinges. As Nor entered the room the old Sensei stood in his path with his arms within his sleeves. Nor smiled confidently if this was the last line of defence it would be easy pickings "Step aside you old fool, I have a date with Destiny!"

The wise old warrior removed his arms from his sleeves and set himself in a well balanced fighting pose as he spoke "Your read ends here! Now be gone evil spirit and return Stoppable-San to us!"

Nor responded by getting into his own fighting pose "Ha, sorry old man but I have travelled too far to be stopped NOW!" Nor shouted as he axe kicked the ground the force sends a huge shockwave towards Sensei who in turn jumped into the air, then reaching into his sleeves again pulled out a handful of ninja stars and throws them masterfully towards the pale skin spirit, Nor however swings his arms out in front of him and grabs the stars in mid flight only to throw them back to there owner. Sensei still mid air himself was like a sitting duck as the stars came hurtling back towards him, they cut through his robes and he crashes to the ground with a thud. He quickly rolled to one side as Nor's knee landed where his head had been a few seconds before, Sensei ends up behind him as he attempts a high kick Nor deflects with his forearm and delivers a powerful kick to his chest, The old man although still standing dragged along the floor from the shear force the attack he barely manage to regain his focus when he looked into the air only to see the bottom of Nor's shoe flying towards him. Unfortunately Sensei was not fast enough as Nor succeeded in his attack on the old man, Sensei collapsed to the ground and was defeated.

Now that Sensei was unconscious Nor's attention turned to the long wooden box on the small alter which he had just fought a whole army of ninja to obtain. As he walks slowly to his prize Drakken and Monkeyfist enter the now destroyed door to the temple watching Nor approach the Lotus Blade. Monkeyfist's eyes were open wide as he witnessed what Nor had done "You're even more powerful then though, I never imagined you could do all this without effort"

Drakken gasped slightly "You mean to say the buffoon did all this?"

"SILENCE…!" Nor snapped causing Drakken to flinch "…You're ruining the moment"

Nor slowly approached the alter where the Lotus Blade lay in wait, he reached out to obtain the thing which would make him invincible only to have it knocked from his reach by a green bolt sending it spinning and stabbing into the ground like the famous sword in the stone. Nor looked to his right where the blast had come from, a doorway loomed and within it two young women stood, one had her palm pointed out towards him and was glowing with the same green glow, while the red head next to her stood in one of her sixteen fighting styles. "Booyah!" The pale skinned women shouted as her emerald eyed partner glared at Nor.

Drakken and Monkeyfist gasped at the site of the black haired women as Drakken shouted "Shego? What is the meaning for all of this?"

Shego snapped her head round and glared at her former Blue skinned employer "I'm just turning on you before you had the chance to get me like you were planning, and don't try to deny it I heard the two of you talking about it"

The two of them scowled at the two young women, Drakken then smirked and seemed quite amused "I doesn't matter anymore, now that Nor is with us you can't win! Nor destroy Shego, but capture Kim Possible I want to destroy her personally" Drakken looked over to Nor expecting him to be following his orders, Nor however had other ideas as he simply turned his back on Kim and Shego and walked towards the Lotus Blade, his blank stared cared only for the sword.

"Sorry Drakken…" he said as he approached the magic blade "…But the deal was I have to work with you till I have the Lotus Blade, now that it lays in front of me I don't have to listen to you anymore!"

Drakken began to sweat nervously as Nor continued to approach the Lotus Blade. Suddenly as Nor came within arms reach of the sword of his desire when a black streak flashed in front of him talking the Lotus Blade with it, Monkeyfist then landed in front of Nor with the Sword in hand. Monkeyfist smirked at Nor "Not so fast Nor, the deal is only over when you HAVE the Lotus Blade and as it stands you do not. So listen to Drakken, however my promise to him was that I destroy Shego, so defeat them both but do not destroy them!"

Nor snarls at the simian man then turns to face his foes, turning his head back to Monkeyfist he muttered to him "Very well!"

Shego and Kim braced themselves as Shego smiled almost excited to fight Nor again "Bring it on"

Kim a statue through all this finally spoke "Now remember Shego, don't underestimate him I know it looks like Ron but…."

Shego then cut in "…exactly so how tough can he be?" Shego charged at Nor as Kim tried to reach out for her.

"Shego NO!" Shego went at Nor full force throwing punch and kick, Nor simply smiled at these attempts and blocked and dodged them like they were nothing. The two continued to dance this lethal of dances. Kim out of nowhere tried an attack from behind Nor however was to fast as he quickly darted to one side Kim barely missing Shego. Now Kim and Shego stood face to face with Nor as they went to attack Nor countered and blocked their attacks he moved with grace and style that would make the greatest martial artist in the world envious. Nor is done playing he grabs Kim's arm in a counter then spins her round throwing her away, he then went to Shego who found it hard to block with her Go team glow as the odd punch and kick seeped through her defences. Shego then throws a punch Nor grabs it in a vice like grip, soon her green glowing fist becomes consumed by a white glow coming from Nor, Shego winched in pain and screams as Nor picks her up by her fist and throws her into the wall next to where Kim was recovering herself.

Kim looked down at Shego who was trying to shake off the proverbial spinning stars around her head, she looked up at Kim "Kim, give me your hand" Kim complied and when she did Shego's Go team glow begins to flow though her arm into Kim's when the glow vanished Shego continued "my power is fuelled by anger, and something tells me you have more to be mad at this guy for then I do"

Shego passes out as Kim slowly rose to her feet and looked down at the beaten up Shego, her focus then switched to Nor she rose her hands and ignited them like Shego always does as she spoke "I've had it Nor, Ron was right I can't hold back not anymore, so prepare yourself cause it ends here!"

Nor smiled knowing Kim had been holding back all this time took off his coat and poised himself ready for her "Yes it does"

The two stare at each other as the skies outside shift setting the mood for this great battle. Kim baring the Go team glow as Nor had his Neo Monkey Power white glow. Drakken watched on like an excited child who was about to see his two favourite heroes fight.

"He it is Drakken and our control of the world" Monkeyfist whispered to Drakken not wanting to speak to loud as he was afraid doing so would break this perfect picture.

"Yes and how perfect to be beaten by the Buffoon of al people" Drakken stated as Monkeyfist looked to one side and muttered to himself.

"Yes their relationship is strong, maybe too strong" Monkeyfist soon returned his gaze to the two teens sizing each other up.

Then they sprint at each other, when they meet the fight begins, Kim and Nor or fighting in perfect sink, it was like fighting a mirror for the two of them as each punch, kick and knee strike was meet and countered. They fought at lightning speed, the two spectators found it hard to follow the two of them as they jumped around the room in their own world of combat. They are parted for a few seconds after a grapple but they go back at each other, Kim throws a punch at Nor and Nor throws a punch towards Kim, the two inflamed fists met and the Kim and Nor simply stood there pushing their fist against the others hoping to over power them. The energy sparked from them as green and white bolts of light shot out from them until they disintegrated the roof to the temple causing the rain to pour freely in and down upon them, but even the feeling of the fat heavy rain pounding down on them couldn't split their focus from the other. Soon the two broke apart as Kim noticed Nor's features his smile remained on his face as she asked "You're just toying with me aren't you?"

Nor chuckled as he answered "can you blame me? You're so serious about getting Ron back when you and I both know that is NOT going to happen!"

Ron broke out in manic laughter that tore through Kim like a nail on a chalk board, her teeth gritted her fist tightened as her feet became engulfed in a green GO Team glow like her hands, Drakken and Monkeyfist gasp in shock as Drakken says "I never knew Shego's power could do that!"

Just then Shego wakes up and looks over towards Kim to mutter in a weak whisper "wow it must take some serious anger to generate that kind of power" after she said this Shego collapsed back into unconsciousness.

Kim now recomposed her self her feet and hands glowing green as she shouted "ROUND 2 NOR!"

Nor smile grew even bigger, finally Kim was ready to give it everything as he shouted back "BOOYAH!"

Kim and Nor ran back into another furious scrap this time however Nor was forced to be more defensive then before as Kim relentlessly attacked it was beginning to look like Kim was going to gain the advantage until Nor's eyes lit up and he grabbed one of Kim's oncoming fists and drove his knee into her gut and pushed her back, Kim maintained her footing until Nor flew at her with a stern kick to her chest but still she refused to fall as her standing body dragged along the floor she then lowered her guard again only to have Nor hit her with yet another kick this one strong enough to send her crashing into the ground in a spin, she tried to recover but could only drag along on her knees, she dare look up again as Nor hit her with one final kick sending her soaring and along the ground on her back. Kim was beaten all she could do was lay there as Nor slowly walked up to her and grabbed her neck locking his fingers round her and gripping it like a vice, Kim now dangled as Nor held her up by the neck Kim grabbed his hand with hers hoping to pry herself loose while her feet kicked and squirmed but was pointless as she had lost to much strength from the fight. It soon became clear that she wasn't going to free herself, her feet gave up fighting and she looked down at Nor one last time, Ron was really gone and she couldn't save him, a single tear formed in her eye that is all she could manage, it trickled down her cheek and to her chin and dropped down landing on Nor's face. The evil spirit gasped as this single tear now fell down his face but why? Why did this tear feel so different from the many rain droplets of rain still beating down on his face, he dropped the now defeated Kim Possible but seemed to stare out into oblivion.

After bounding Shego Drakken picked her up and walked out, Monkeyfist approached Kim and threw her over his shoulder and followed while Nor simply stood there his eyes still wide open almost in shock. As Monkeyfist reached the door he turned his head back to Nor "Good work now here is your prize!" He tossed the Lotus Blade over his shoulder with his free hand that wasn't propping Kim over his shoulder, it spun in mid air and stabbed the ground in front of Nor before he made his exit.

Nor stood there in that one spot for hours, Drakken and Monkeyfist were long gone by now and morning was beginning to break, however a strange white light began to seep out from under his feet, Nor looked down as her felt this warm tingling sensation that resonated from him. It continued to spread all around until Nor found himself in a room of light with a single path leading to no where, Nor however seemed compelled to walk down it. Suddenly whispers began to ring around him, whisper with a very familiar voice "You failed Nor" Nor looked all around him but could not find the source of the whisper as it continued "Her tear has purified you, hasn't it?"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Nor screamed "SHOW YOURSELF!"

The whispers chuckled like all this was too familiar "Very well" The voice said and out of no where his reflection appeared only it wasn't Nor he saw, this person had blonde hair and Chocolate brown eyes.

"RON?" Nor screamed "But that isn't possible!" Nor stopped as he noticed Ron's smile

"Oh I'm afraid it is Nor, you see I love Kim and I can't stand to feel her in pain. Why do you think you felt so strange after that single tear drop?" He paused to notice Nor's gasp of confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked Knowing that Ron was right; all this had started from when that tear trickled down his face.

"What I mean Nor is I'm apart of Kim and when that tear hit you all her innocents and purity within it hit you as well giving the last piece of light, the last piece of me within you the strength to purify the curse admit it Nor, you feel bad about what you have done to everyone you have hurt, I'm growing stronger and regaining control instead of the Curse infecting me, my goodness has infecting you and made you pure, am I right?"

Nor collapsed to his hands and knees as tears trickled freely from his eyes as he yelled. "YES YOU'RE RIGHT! I can't explain it Ron but I feel all these things inside, it is too much I don't how to control it…" He was cut off as he felt Ron's hand lay gently on his shoulder.

"But I do Nor, give me back control and return from where you came, I have to be with Kim" Nor smiled with Ron's famous goofy grin.

"What do I do?" He asked as the Lotus Blade appeared in front of them stabbed in the ground as it was when Monkeyfist left it there.

"Take the Lotus Blade and believe Nor, the sword will do the rest" Nor without saying a word stood up and approached the Blade slowly as Ron watched. Nor reached the sword and slowly wrapped his fingers around the handle.

Before he took full grip he closed his crimson red eyes and whispered to himself "KP, Ron I…I believe" As he took a tight grip of the handle energy sparks out from him as lightning bolts shot from the sky Nor screamed as the white light consumed him and everything around him.

Outside the temple Rufus who had smuggled in with Kim and found himself hiding when the Kim Vs Nor fight came up scurrying at into the courtyard where he saw Yori lying unconscious. The naked mole rat ran over to her and nudged her cheek when she came to her face lit up to see her little old rodent friend smiling back at her, she scooped him up and placed him in a pouch on her waist. Her vision quickly darted to the temple she ran towards the light and through the doors shouting "Sensei!" she looked over towards the man kneeling in the middle of them room however the light was still too bright but Yori could recognise the figure within as Nor, she set into a fight stance as the light dimmed. She prepared herself for another fight with this evil spirit knowing she could not win, however when the bright light had vanished and the silver night sky lit the temple Yori noticed his features, her eyes lit up as the figures blonde hair hung over his still shut eyes it was then Yori knew that he had done what Monkeyfist believed he couldn't, he had defeated the Curse. As he stood up and turned to Yori he slowly opened his eyes to reveal the chocolate brown orbs. Ron Stoppable was back.


	7. The Dragon Awakens !

Disclaimer: I know I haven't mentioned this the last few chapters but I don't own Kim Possible if I did this fic would be the end of series 4 movie lol anyway enjoy.

Authers Note: Just to point out this is a songfic and it's my first one so bare with me I hope I do it ok. To save confusion I'll write the song details in Italic when you see the underlined title that is when the song starts.

Chapter 7

The Dragon Awakens!

Meanwhile on the out skirts of Middleton just off the main highway leading out of Kim's home town there stood the huge castle of Monkeyfist. Kim and Shego were bound tight by ropes back to back. Shego had regained concoiusness and was doing her bast to skwirm out of her restraints as Kim hung her head shreading a river of tears for the loss of her one love Ron Stoppable. Shego then turned her head towards Kim to ask "So what's the plan?"

Kim slowly raised her head and turned it slightly towards her "What do you mean?"

"Come on you've got to have a plan? We can't give up we got to get out of this and take Monkeyfist and Drakken down?" Shego said in a determined tone hoping to give Kim the morale boost she needed.

Kim however simply sighed and burried her head back into her knees which were tucked up to her chest "Give it up Shego! Even if we can get out of this and beat Drakken and Monkeyfist that still leaves Nor, and we know we can't beat him!"

"The Kim Possible I know would never just give up, she would find a way out of this and save everyone" Shego yelled at her former foe in protest of her giving up so easily. Kim turned her head and glared at Shego the best she could.

"And the Ron Stoppable I knew would never turn evil but look how that turned out!" That was enough to keep Shego from responding as Kim returned to her own world of self pity.

_Holding out for a Hero_

_Jennifer Saunders_

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

About a mile from the castle on its perimeter a familiar motor bikes revs to a stop as a certain Blonde haired young man stepped off and looked up towards the castle with his brown orbs. He pulls his pet Naked Mole rat out of his pocket and placed it upon the bike and withdrew the legendary Lotus Blade as it gleamed in the early morning light.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

Ron looked firmly towards his next target then he charged into a full sprint.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

As Ron charges the castle a single synfoe droid patrols the perimeter until it spots the young man in the corner of its cybertronic eye, it turned slowly and scanned the fast moving male after it made the correct calculations it slowly raised it's arm however Ron simply zipped past the machine, it stood there for a few seconds until a gash appeared across it's chest and green liquid poured out deflating it immediatly as Ron continued onwards.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

Shego sat there in silence after Kim had snapped at her, she then caught something through the window in the corner of her eye coming from outside, her eyes lit up as she reckonised the blonde hair and brown eyes charging towards the building she was in, she nudged Kim who slowly rasied her head. However when Kim followed Shego's eye her own green orbs lit up and shed tears of joy at who she saw.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Drakken notices the two young women looking way too happy considering the situation they were in "What are you two looking at...?" He asked as he moved them to either side "Do you expect someone to come running in to save yo..." he froze as he saw what it was that had caught the girls attention as he shouted "MONKEYFIST! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Monkeyfist approached Drakken to see what he was pointing at, he gasps as he too saw his Mystical monkey powered foe charging towards them.

"How is this Possible?" Drakken demanded.

Monkeyfist turned to him with a shocked expression in his face as he grabbed Drakken by his shoulders "It happened! I don't know how but it happened!"

"What? What happened?" Drakken asked frantically

"Ron I didn't think he could but he broke the curse and now he is coming after us!"

Drakken didn't seemed to worried about the oncoming threat "So what's the big deal the Baffoon is nothing"

Monkeyfist grip on Drakken tighten as he shouted "You don't understand you fool! Ron defeated the curse because of his connection with Kim, She is the key to his and we have her..." he paused to notice Drakken raise his eyebrow as he continued "...what do you think is holding him back?"

Drakken took a few seconds to think a shout to his synfoe droids "Raise the draw bridge everyone protect the castle. Ron Stoppable is Coming!"

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

The draw bridge began to slowly raise as Ron continued his charge, he turned the Lotus Blade into a staff and spun it round then stabbing it into the ground he high jumped over the mout and into the small crack of the draw bridge seconds before it shut.

Meanwhile in the main control room synfoe droids scrambled all over the place as Drakken and Monkeyfist paniced about what to do next till Drakken had a perverbial light bulb appear over his head "I've got a plan but we need to leave now"

"What are you thinking Drew?" Monkeyfist asked as Drakken grabbed a red haired wig.

"When he gets here he'll find more then he bargined for!"

Ron was finishing off a small group of Synfoe droids with the Lotus Blade slicing and dicing them the fliuds pouring out of the cuts he made, when there were no more Ron slashed the chains holding the drawbridge up causing it to crash open, he pressed the button on his Kimunicator and causing his bike to come charging in with Rufus holding on for dear life, he jumped an as it zipped past him. Ron rushed through long stone corridors of the castle as drove passed droids that got in his way. He came to a huge hall with a group of synfoe droids in hot pursuit, Rufus grabs the Lotus blade from Ron and jumped off the bike "RUFUS!" He shouted, he skidded the bike round and dismounted and ran over to him only to have his naked pet wave him away, Ron knew from that that Rufus was planning to hold off their persurers. Ron nods his head and makes a run for the main control room as Rufus turned the sword into a pair of numchucks as the droids stopped and looked down at their naked opponent and laugh, that is until the naked mole rat loyal to his master and friend attacked them without mercy.

Ron kicked down the door and saw the back of Kim's head sat on a chair he ran up to it a spun it round but was shocked to see not his red haired green eyed love but a dummy with a red wig and a timer strapped to it's waist counting down.

_well he's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero!_

_Song End_

The timer reached zero and it went off. Meanwhile outside looking on at a safe distence stood Drakken and Monkeyfist along with their prizes Shego and Kim with ten of Drakken's elite black synfoe droids. "RON! NOOO" Kim screamed as she saw her one love taken from her a second time. Drakken stood there laughing at his success of destroying Ron, Monkeyfist however stood there with a stunned expression on his face almost in disbelief as if he knew something Drakken did no. The blue skinned villain turned putting his arm round his shoulder "We did it Monty, now there is nothing no that can stop us from controlling the world!"

"He's not dead" Monkeyfist whispered.

"What was that?" Drakken asked not quite hearing him.

Monkeyfist pushed Drakken's arm from around him and turned with a more paniced expression on his face "HE IS NOT DEAD!"

_Prayer_

_Disturbed_

"What do you..." he was cut of by another explosion however it was not the building, Drakken and Monkeyfist turned to see a tower of fire shooting up from the wreckage of the castle as debris scattered all over the place everyone watched as more towers rose from the ground.

_Another dream that will never come true_

_Just to compliment your sorrow_

_Another life that I've taken from you_

_A gift to add on to your pain and suffering_

_Another truth you can never believe_

_Has crippled you completely_

_All the cries you're beginning to hear_

_Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening_

The four of them looked on as the image of a man could barely be seen walking through the fire slowly Drakken looked on stunned most of all as the impossible image of someone surviviing that blast procceeded towards them the image cleared up he walked out into the open. Kim's eyes filled up with tears of joy and so did Shego's for that matter as Ron walked towards them with a white aura surrounding him.

_Let me enlighten you_

_This is the way I pray_

Monkeyfist began to scowl at Ron as it was returned to him. Ron had only one thing on his mind to get Monkeyfist for everything he has done to him and Kim.

_Living just isn't hard enough_

_Burn me alive, inside_

_Living my life's not hard enough_

_Take everything away_

Ron continued to approach as the white aura continued to lick around his body and a look of sheer determination on his face.

_Another nightmare about to come true_

_Will manifest tomorrow_

_Another love that I've taken from you_

_Lost in time, on the edge of suffering_

_Another taste of the evil I breed_

_Will level you completely_

_Bring to life everything that you fear_

_Live in the dark, and the world is threatening_

Drakken shook out of his shock "Synfoe droids destroy that baffoon!" He pointed them in Ron's direction, as they surrounded him he simply looked at them when his aura began the shin outwards and an unknown force knocking them back and destroying them without effort.

_Let me enlighten you_

_This is the way i pray_

_Living just isn't hard enough_

_Burn me alive, inside_

_Living my life's not hard enough_

_Take everything away_

After the black synfoe droids were disposed of Ron continued towards Monkeyfist until he stopped and looked at all of them seeing Kim and Shego were bound. He clenched his fist and screamed causing the ground to rumble furiously under him all of a sudden the white aura shot into the air in a tower of light causing the clouds to part.

_Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one_

_Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, cast aside_

_Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one_

_Turn to me, return to me, return to me, you've made me turn away_

_Living just isn't hard enough_

_Burn me alive, inside_

_Living my life's not hard enough,_

_They take everything from you_

_Living just isn't hard enough_

_Burn me alive, inside_

_Living my life's not hard enough_

_Take everything away_

Then before Monkeyfist or Drakken could even blink Ron zipped past them and grabbed Kim and Shego after releasing them from their restriants he turned and looked back at the still surprised villains as a huge confident smiled crept up on his face.

_Song End_

Kim was still starstruck at what she saw, her Ron was here right in front of her and he was glowing literatly, Kim knew now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things but Ron looked hot in this hero persona he stood proud and tall and Kim couldn't help but blush as for once she was the damsel in distress a part she never played but always wanted to, to be saved by her hero Ron. She snapped out of her little world as Ron spoke to her "KP, you and Shego should get out of here. It's about to get ugly"

Kim snapped back into mission mode, she had just spent the last few hour believing Ron her Ron was gone, and now he was here telling her to leave "No way Ron I'm not leaving you, not now"

"NO!" Ron snapped causing Kim to jump back.

_Bring me back to life_

_Evansceance_

Ron looked firmly and deeply into Kim's eyes more then he ever had.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

Kim ran to Shego and grabbed her hand dragging her away "Let's go Shego" Shego didn't get a chance to respond as she found herself running with Kim.

"What we're not just gonna leave Ron to fight alone are we?" Shego asked as she and Kim ran to safe distance as Ron walked towards Monkeyfist.

"You don't get it Shego, Ron has never looked at me like that, whatever Ron has to do he know's he can do it and I'll just get in the way. This is Ron's mission, weather I like it or not." Kim said as they watched on.

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

Ron stood across from monkeyfist and screamed as an explosion of energy followed and his white aura surged all around.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

Ron now appeared to be on fire within this strange white glow. Now it was Monkeyfists turn as he slowly approached Ron until he stopped about 4 feet away from him "I don't know how you broke the curse Ron but it doesn't matter. You may have taken out all the droids but you won't beat me!"

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

"You don't get it Monkeyfist" Ron replied "Kim and I are apart of one another, her light gave me the power to fight the curse, and so long as I have her on my side I can not give in to the likes of you! She is the reason I'm here"

"Really?" The simain man said as he tilted his head to one side and looked past Ron towards Kim who was still running away with Shego "Lets test that theory, shall we?"

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

Monkeyfist did as Ron did and screaming with rage a black aura formed a huge tower of darkness firing into the sky, Ron flinched slightly until Monkeyfist rose his hand and pointed his index and middle finger towards Ron and in the time it took to blink a beam of light shot past his head, at first Ron was still in shock as until he heard the screams of one Kim Possible coming from behind him, as he turned around his eyes shot open as he saw the limp body of his long life friend, he rushed over to her body Shego had stopped and simply looked on horrified at she saw her red head foe ley there in front of her. Ron held Kim in his arms as tears trickled down his face, she looked deep into Ron's brown eyes, she had missed them since she last saw them fully at the temple before he got the curse that started this, she could feel herself slipping into unconciousness, she gently placed her hand on his face and stroked his cheek saying in a very week voice something Ron had heard already in his dreams "Ron, I believe..." She didn't get a chance to finish as her arms went limp.

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

Ron gasped in a scream as he felt Kim loosen in his grip. He stood up slowly his blonde fringe shaded his eyes as he carryed Kim in his arms and walked over to Shego handing her to the black haired women saying "Shego, take Kim and get out of here now!" His tone was soft but firm. She simply nodded and ran off with Kim hanging over her arms.

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

She then stopped and turned back to Ron shouting "What about you?" She watched as Ron lifted his heads up but was stunned as she looked into his eyes only to find not his brown orbs but white smoke seeping out of his eyes "Woah" she gasped as she carried on running.

Meanwhile back at the Yamanuchi School, Sensei finally wakes up from his fight with Nor as his eyes shoot open "it...it happened" He said as he sprung up Yori and Hirotaka who had also regained conciouness at this point supported the old man as he sat up.

"What has happened Sensei? Is Stoppable-San ok?" Yori asked with deep concern in her voice.

"He is alright, but now he has awoken the next level of power that derives from emotion, the power of the Gods!"

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

Ron approached Monkeyfist in a slow stern work as storm clouds began to form not just above them but all around the world. Meanwhile animals in capture and the wild alike bean to react as they screamed, roared and yelled into the air.

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

Ron stopped across from Monkeyfist as large chunks of rubble rose into the sky around him and his smoking white eyes stared straight into the monkey mans soul. Sensei back in Japan checked the sky to find the lightning clouds forming above the School as he said "This power is known as Mystical Dragon Power!"

_bring me to life_

Ron screamed as his white aura exploded and a huge White Dragon flew into the sky from the aura and consumed the sky.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

Monkeyfist looked up into sky as the Dragon looked down at him he then returned his vision to Ron's who simply stood there with his fist clench his eyes still smoking as he said "You have used your power to do nothing but hurt people Monkeyfist! Now I'm going to take that power AWAY!"

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

Ron pointed his fists towards Monkeyfist, the Dragon lunged down into Ron and out of his fist flying towards the genetic monster, it lfew straight through him and as it did Monkeyfist's black aura dissapated and vaniched as Monkeyfist crashed to the ground.

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

Monkeyfist lay there his Neo Monkey Power gone along with his black aura. Ron's white aura had also dissapeared as his vision grew blurry and he collpased to onto one knee trying to catch his breath. Meanwhile Shego had stopped running again and had been watching since the Dragon appered, she stood there with Kim in her arms stunned at what she saw what had transpired. She didn't get too long to observe as she felt the something hot prod her and in back. Electricity curged through her body till she collasped. Ron heard the comotion and turned to check only to see that Drakken had hit Shego with one of those electric staffs his henchmen were famous for, he watch as the blue skinned man tossed Shego and Kim into his hover car then turn back to him "Too bad baffoon you did all that and now look at you, you're excusted so I think I'll take MY prisoners and I'll start with Kim Possible.

Ron stumbled as Drakken jumped in his hovercar and flew off. Drakken was right Ron was too tired and out of energy from facing Monkeyfist, all he could do was watch as Drakken flew away with his prizes until he heard the sound of a familiar motor engine, he turned around and saw his bike skid up along side him with Rufus riding on top holding the Lotus Blade. Ron had completly forgot that his bike had a set of small seperate controls for Rufus, his eyes lit up as he staggered over to the bike and climbed on "Thanks little buddy" he said patting his friend on the head before reving his bike.

_Broken Promises_

_Element Eighty_

The back wheel of the bike spinned as Ron kept the handbrake on to perform a doughnut before persuing Drakken.

_The day you left me_

_there was a feeling I have never shown_

_The day you told me_

_there were the words that I have never known_

_And now it's over_

_So what's left that I should ever feel_

_cause since the day you left me I have been so alone_

As Drakken's hovercar entered the highway straight for Middleton, He then turned to Shego who had woken up from being stunned "Seeing as how we have such a past Shego I'm willing to forgive you if you swear your loyalty to me"

Shego scowled her former blue skinned employer as she said "Yeah rught Dr.D, I'd rather take my chances with Stoppable!" Drakken grew a confused look in his eye wondering what she ment by that until he looked behind her to find out that Ron was in hot pursuit and Shego had spotted him.

"BUT HOW?" He shouted as he noticed a sly grin of confidents appear on Shego's face.

"I guess he is more determined then you thought" Shego said as Ron headed for them at full speed.

_And now we're left with broken promises_

_my heart can't take no more_

_and now we're left with broken promises_

_my mind has had enough_

Drakken increased speed to max only to notice that Ron was still gaining, he really was impressed with this bike that he couldn't seem to out speed, so an obstacal would be could for. He then noticed a bridge he was appraoching that went over the highway. He locked on his missiles and fired destroying the bridge and flying under it just before it collapsed.

_Deep inside me_

_there are things that I have never told_

_they burn inside me_

_and now I need to know_

_Why are you trying to take everything away from me_

_well I'm begging you_

_I'm here with nothing left to show_

_cause since the day you left me I have been so alone_

Drakken looked back to see his handy work he was sure Ron would crash and would no longer be a proplem. Ron however had other plans as he drove towards the debris at full throttle he spotted a makeshift ramp and drove up it sending his bike into a jump, however the whole his bike was aiming for could only fit the bike, Ron had to act fast he leapt off the bike and spun through a seperate hole in the wreckage. After he cleared the jump he landed gracefully back on his bike before it landed and he continued after Drakken.

_And now we're left with broken promises_

_my heart can't take no more_

_And now we're left with broken promises_

_my mind has had enough_

_Look at how you turned on me_

_You ran away and left me here with nothing to see_

_I'm a man so turn around and say it to me_

_Don't you think I've got something to say_

_Look at how you turned on me_

_You ran away and left me here with nothing to see_

_I'm a man so turn around and say it to me_

_Don't you think I've got something to say_

_Now look at how you turned on me_

_You ran away and left me here with nothing to see_

_I'm a man so turn around and say it to me_

_Don't you think I've got something to say_

Ron hit the throttle and rocketed for Drakken who was going as fast as he could. They entered Middleton racing along side eachother Drakken was trying to hit Ron off the road but Ron kept his balance as they darted down the highway. Lucky for Ron and Drakken it was early in the morning and the roads were empty. Shego then noticed that Drakken was too distracted with Ron so she gathered all her strengh and manage to form her Go team glow enough to brake her restraints. Now she was free she got up and kicked Drakken in the back into his control panel before grabbing the body of Kim Possible and jumped over and landed behind Ron on his bike. Rufus then saw his chance and leapt over to Drakkens hover car and knocked one of the levers knocking off course, Rufus made it back into Ron's pocket before the hover car crashed into a conviently placed police station.

_And now we're left with broken promises_

_my heart can't take no more_

_and now we're left with broken promises_

_my mind has had enough_

_and now we're left with broken promises_

_my heart can't take no more_

_and now we're left with broken promises_

_my mind has had enough_

_Song End_

Ron and Shego then looked ahead to notice a drew bridge was raising and there was no time to stop, Ron hit a button on the throttle to engage the nitro as Shego held onto Kim with one arm and wrapped the other around Ron's waist as the bike made a rocket dash towards the rising bridge, it drove up at a 45 degree angle and rising and then it flew over the gap landing on the other side, it wobbled slightly on the landing but as Ron cleared the bridge he stopped the bike in a skid and looked back at the jump he just made. He then looked back to Kim who was laying over the bike between Shego and himself, he placed his hand on her cheek and as tears formed in his eyes Kim was gone and not even his great new Mystical Dragon Powers could bring her back. His hand moved to feel her delicate neck as the tears ran freely down his cheeks, Shego rested her hand on his shoulder to offer emotional surpport. Then it happened, he felt a small bump through his fingers then another one he looked up to Shego stunned and shouted in excitment "She has a pulse, Shego Kim has a pulse, she is alive!"


	8. As One road ends another begins

Autors Note: Hey there fellow KP readers and welcome to the last chapter of my Fic, I would like to thank you all for taking the time out of your lives to read (and hopefully enjoy) the first fic I ever thought of. I would especially like to thank those who checked out this rewrite after reading the original I think this version is better and I want to thank you again and keep and eye out for more fics and a new website I plan to work on with illustrated versions of my fics.

Chapter 8 

**As one road ends another begins**

Middleton hospital and unconsious Kim Possible lay in the temporary recovery ward (seeing as the old one was destroyed by Nor a few days earliar.) Ron watched on from outside as Kim had done for him when all this started. Like Kim in the day she had been there Ron refused to leave her, the only one time he went home was to get a shower and some fresh clothes he was there for a few hours then was back at the hospital now he stood there in a pair of black cargo pants and a black shirt with the outline of a white dragon stiched into the back with the Lotus Blade in the form of a pendent in the shape of a YinYang. As he watched on he heard the click clacking of high heel footsteps approaching as they grew louder and louder until they stopped right next to him. Ron took a few moments to relocate his gaze from the window to see Dr Ann Possible standing next to him with a clipbored under her arm. "How is she Ann?" Ron asked Dr Possible was quite stunned, that was the first time ever Ron had called her by her first name but considering the situation didn't make a big deal of it.

"She is fine, the strange thing is from what you told me she is not as bad as you would think. She is just excuasted and out of energy all she needs is some rest"

"It was his last attempt" Ron said abruptly as he continued to look on at Kim. Dr Possible gave him a look of confusion as he carryed on "He wanted me to think I had lost everything and that rage I felt would've allowed the Neo Monkey Power to consume me once again, but as bad as Monkeyfist is not even he could kill Kim, at least not when her back was turned like it was" Ron looked to the floor to gather his thoughts then he looked back up to Dr Possible "Well I think I better go check on our other patiant. Did you tell anyone she is here?"

"No she is on the roof although I don't understand why we didn't call the police and you had me smuggle her in here, she is a criminal after all."

Ron walked off and made his way to the stairway leading up to the roof, he stopped part way and said back to her "She has done more then enough when she didn't have to, in my mind she has earned her freedom"

He walked up the large spiral of stairs until he reached the rooftop, he open the door leading out and looked around, he noticed Shego sitting on some root piping trying to bandage one of her hands but found it most difficult with one hand. She began to growl as the bandage refused to stay on so mad in fact she didn't notice Ron's apperence till his hands took the bandaging her and gently wrapped it round her's. Shego looked down as Ron was knelt infront of her to bandage her hand, his gental touch caused her to blush slightly, after everything she had done Ron was still willing to forgive her she had never been given so much kindness. Without warning she found herself crushing on Ron the one person who had ever shown her any sought of compassion in her life. However it only saddened her more knowing she couldn't have him as his heart belonged to her rival Kim Possible.

As he finished he looked up at her before standing up her hand still in his causing her to stand up to. "There good as new" He said with a warm smile, she looked at her hands and then back at him.

"Thanks" She said as she walked to the edge of the roof leaning on the small wall. She then felt Ron place his hand on her shoulder.

"Actually I should be thanking you" Shego looked back at him with a very confused expression on her face.

"Why? I'm the one who stole that statue, I'm the one who helped Monkeyfist and you get that power and, and….." She found herslf being stopped as Ron placed his finger on her lips she blushed again slightly as Ron removed his finger to say.

"You're also the one who brought Kim to me in Japan, and the one who helped her when she was out. At the end of the day Shego if it weren't for you we wouldn't be here now." The two then looked out beyond the horizon as the sun began to set into the mountians.

"So what happens now Stoppable? I'm still a wanted girl I can't spend the rest of my life on this roof, eventually someone is going to find me"

Ron scratched the back of his neck with a nervous look on his face like he had done something he wasn't supposed to as he said "Well I guess you need I fast wat out of here then" He then pulled out a small remote and pushed the button, at first nothing happened but soon the sound of a loud jet engine could be heard rising up from the ground. As Shego looked over the edge of the building she saw the Steel Dragon EX jet which Ron and Kim had used on there trip to the temple. Shego looked back at Ron in shock as he smiled with a sly nervous grin on his face "I sought of 'borrowed' it from Global Justice" He pressed another button which open the cockpit up he then threw the control to her.

Shego looked at him with her famous sly grin "are you sure you're not still Nor?" she asked sarcastically as Ron smiled back at her as she jumped into the plane.

"I'm sure. Now get out of he before I change my mind" before she sat down she jumped back out of the jet and before Ron could say or do anything Shego grabbed him and give him a huge kiss on the lips. When they broke away Shego looked into Ron's still dazed brown orbs.

"That one was for everything you have done for me, and it stays between you and me got it?" Ron simply nodded as she jumped back into the jet and flew away into the sunset.

Ron walked back down the stairs and made his way to the main hall as he passed Dr Possible he said to her "When Kim wakes up tell her to come find me would you please?"

"Err sure Ron" She said with a slight tone of confusion in her voice "where will you be?"

Ron simply smiled as he continued for the door "the one place she would want to see me when she wakes up" and with that Ron left the hospital leaving Ann Possible with nothing but confusion to keep her company.

Kim felt herself slipping out of her sleep as her eyes slowly began to crack themselves open. At first her vision was blurry but they soon refocused as she began to realize where she was. She noticed she was in a bedin hospital and that her room was a private one with a huge window which allowed the evening sun seep into her room. She continued to scan her room she then noticed a chair across from her bed where new clothes were hung, they were a white crop top and white cargo pants. However her scan of the room was cut short when she heard the door open "Kim, thank God you're awake" Ann Possible said as she gave her dauther a huge hug.

"Hey mum, how long was I out?" Kim asked as her mother let go of her and stepped back.

"About a day we're still not quite sure what Monkeyfist did to you but you have to injuries to speak off so….."

She was cut off as Kim realized that she was hit by something and the last thing she remembered was leaving Ron to fight Monkeyfist on his own "WAIT! Monkeyfist? What about Ron! Is he alright?" Kim asked frantically as she sprung upright from her bed only to have her mother hold her shoulders to calm her.

"Calm down Kimmie, Ron is fine he just isn 't here that's all" Kim looked around to see that Ron indeed was nowhere to be found.

"Well where Is he?" She asked as she looked up towards her mum.

"All he said was that he would be in the one place you would want to see him when you woke up" Kim thought to herself for a moment until something in her mind clicked and her eyes lit up to her realisation. She sprung out of her bed and made threw on her new clothes, at that point a nurse walked into the room to change the sheets until Kim came rushing past her she shouted for her but was stopped when the hand of Dr Possible rested on her shoulder saying "No let her go, there is only one place she should be right now"

"Where is that Docter?" The nurse asked.

"With him" she finished as Kim procceded out of the hospital.

The sun was set and the sky had turned a warm crimson red as the sun began to melt into the earth. In the mountians just outside of town a taxi pulls up to the base of one of them as Kim got out and piad her fair. As the taxi cab drove off Kim looked around and found in the nearby car park at the base of the mountain Ron's bike was parked she carried on up the mountian and followed the trail until she reached the top and found who she was looking for.

There Ron stood in his new clothes with his arms crossed watching over Middleton as Kim approached him until she stopped a good four feet behind him saying "I have a problem"

Ron only turned his head ninty degrees and looked at Kim in the corner of his eye "Oh and what is that?" He asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Well I have this friend you could say he is my boyfriend and he was possesed by an evil spirit and I was forced to fight him, and he beat me what do you think I should do about that?" Kim asked innocently as she returned the smile.

"I think you should confront this guy so he can apologize and say if there was anything he could EVER do to take back what he did he would" Ron said as tear began to form in his eyes. He then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could as he welcomed his embrace "I'm so sorry KP"

Kim began to shed her share of tears now aswell, this little game they were playing was amusing but it was only to hide the pain from what they had both been through being forced to fight eachother and having to fell the loss of the other, this was the first time they had held eachother since that night in their treehouse which to them felt like years ago and they didn't want to let go "I love you Ron. I love you so much"

"I love you too Kim, and I'll always be with you" The two shared in a deep pasionate kiss the taste of the other was a taste long missed as they held this moment for as long as their lungs would allow.

Finally they broke away as a grin raised once again on Kim's face "But you know Ron, I'm Kim Possible and I can do anything. So when this gets out that I was beaten by my partner and boyfriend how is it going to look?"

Ron wipped his eyes and looked into Kim's as his smile returned to him "Well I did beat you fair and square, maybe we should call it team Stoppable from now on" he replied with amusment in his voice.

"Hold on now Stoppable, you didn't beat me it was Nor remember?" Kim said as their little game continued.

"Well how about a sparring match? You and me and we'll see who can win in a fight against Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Kim's grin grew as she whispered in his ear "You're on Ronnie" She then kissed him lightly on the cheek before jumping back and setting into a fighting stance as Ron slowly set into his own.

The two circuled sizing each other up until Ron said "Do you think all couples are like us" he asked Kim simply smiled and replied.

"No way Ron that would make us normal and life with you is anything but"

Ron chuckled before saying "What can a say, it's just another day when you're in team Possible….."

"And Stoppable!" Kim finished as the two closed into one another Ron threw a front round house kick as Kim threw a back roundhouse. As the two kicks met it was the start of something very new. This was the biggining of a new adventure and no matter what life may hold weather it be another mad scientist or a Monkey man after Ron's newly attain Mystical Dragon Power the one thing that would always be true, the one thing that would never change is that they would always have eachother as the Unstoppable Team Possible.

The End 

Or is it…..?


End file.
